Constellations
by CharmGirl24
Summary: Things have changed, this is no longer just an Uke Comp. With the Akatsuki running around, Naruto's dark, lingering past and a possessive Uchiha things are about to become chaoic. Can our blond stay alive long enough to get laid? Yaoi,AU,OOC,Smut. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to the plot of this story.

A/N: This is my first Naruto story and I would deeply appreciate any comments or ideas you may have, however flames will not be accepted. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 1: Prologue/ Joshou

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a tired sigh, he closed his eyes, long, silky lashes rested against sun-kissed skin. A melancholy smile graced his lips and he let his mask fall as it did every night knowing it would be there the minute he awoke.

How long had he been doing this? He wondered.

It was a thought that popped in his mind every once in while, and to be truthful he couldn't remember. Time had seemed to dull the hurt and the pain; though there was always his sleep where he couldn't hide or suppress it any longer; past memories and the emotions that came along with them would wash over him and make everything he had worked so hard to achieve disappear in an instant.

His new friends, his new life.

The façade he put up everyday for people not to see the true him, the real person inside that was slowly dying a little every time he put on his mask. No one realized the utter misery and loneliness from having to hide who you really are just to gain acceptance; knowing if you didn't then you would revert back to square one where all the terrible experiences had emerged.

To say that life was a fucking bitch would clearly declare his state of mind. He was tired, wore-out, and completely drained from being on the look out every minute he was awake and even when he was asleep. Always expecting the worst; knowing that one slip-up would mean the end of his life. It was actually sort of depressing when you took the time to look at, but he made a point of not dwelling on his current situation too much.

Some would think its better being dead than looking over your shoulder every minute and rarely ever achieving a true sense of security that eluded him even in his sleep.

But there was no way in hell he was giving up now after all he had been through, all the sacrifices he had made, and his parents' sacrifices; he was not just going to throw it all away for such petty selfish reasons after enduring for so long. You had to be kidding.

Then he wasn't completely alone in this was he? He had his special secret friend who was both his saviour and his punisher. A paradox wasn't it? That a being that was only real to him alone could mean so much that his mere existence depended on it. If it wasn't for his so-called friend, he knew he would never have lasted.

Though, he sighed, 'Sometimes having a voice in your head 24/7 that only you could hear was a major pain in the ass; that he had to admit.'

Then he wondered to himself, 'Where the hell is that stupid fox, anyway? Way too quiet.'

_"Missing me already kit, I'm touched", an amused mock voice spoke._

Naruto couldn't help groaning in annoyance, 'As if you moron, I just wondered where you were, the last time you left me alone you gave me nightmares about Tsunade beating the shit out of me for acting like Jiraiya. I couldn't be in a room alone with her for a week without nearly wetting my pants you idiot.'

_"Good times, good times; anyway I'm hungry. Stop staring off into space and get me some food."_

'Do I look like your damn maid? And besides you're not real just a figment of my overactive imagination, so you don't need to eat.'

_"Figment my ass", _Kyuubi said thwacking the back of Naruto's head harshly with one of his crimson tails for the comment.

_"Real enough for you Blondie; now get off your butt and make me a sandwich, unless you want me to replaying this week's events in your head again, because frankly it will satisfy my daily dose of meanness since I haven't kicked the shit out of anyone in while." _

'No anything but that, even you wouldn't be that cruel Kyuubi, would you, old buddy. I mean, we've been together for so long,' he chuckled nervously.

_"Oh wouldn't I; be serious Kit when have I ever passed up the chance to trouble you? It's my only fun these days since you won't let me out to cause a bit of trouble."_

'A bit of trouble?' Naruto echoed, 'You've got to be shitting me Kyuubi. The last time I let you out you beat up a whole gang and put me on their hit list, you tried to molest a frickin' 10 year old boy, and nearly got me arrested for vandalizing the school walls, not to mention insult Tsunade and earn me a week's worth of detention cleaning the gum off the undersides of the school desks before I could regain control.'

_"What? I was only having a bit of harmless fun; you can't blame a fox can you? And besides teal is a nasty colour for those walls; they were screaming for a do-over."_

_'_If you call spray-painting obscenities all over the place and calling yourself the ruler of the whole fucking world a do-over.'

_"So what, I got a little carried away, no biggy."_

'Next time I'll leave you to deal with Baa-chan when she's drunk and goes on a puking spree.'

_No that's inhumane, that hag almost always spews on me and you know how sensitive my delicate nose is, I couldn't bear the stench, not to mention the bodily harm._

'Next time consider the consequences before trying to take over.'

_Yeah, yeah, whatever.__ New topic, so who you gonna chose? _Kyuubi asked lecherously causing Naruto to growl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_The Past Week_

It was late November and the first semester of Naruto's senior year at Konoha high was almost complete. Exams were looming closer everyday and teachers were hustling to shove last minute details into their brains and give them a mountain of homework to finish in a short space of time.

Not to mention many students were already cramming since this exam could make or break them it determined whether or not you got accepted in a good college or if you even got accepted into a university at all.

Ah, the pressure of being a teenager,

But all these things were insignificant to a certain blond who was walking to school half asleep considering the winds were blowing fiercely and it was freezing cold as winter's arrival drew closer, signified by the leaves of various tress turning form various shades of green to orange, yellow, red and every colour in-between.

The drastic change in temperature had caused Naruto's puffs of breath to become visible and his normally fawn cheeks to gain a rosy flush that only enhanced the colour of his vivid azure eyes the sparkled and radiated vigour and life.

After nearly fifteen minutes of enduring such harsh, unyielding weather he arrived at school. To say it was a normal educational institute on the whole would be a major understatement in just about every aspect.

Konoha High was unlike any school in Japan, it was in a league all of its own and damned a certain amount respect for holding such prestige in society. Only the very best was accepted and that meant people who were either extremely intelligent or were loaded with money, it was a dream school, it had everything and more than anyone can hope for.

The state of the art facilities, advanced technology readily available and was always being consistently updated and improved, over-qualified teachers who excelled at their subject areas, sporting facilities that were well tended, and five star meals were served instead of plain old mystery meat. There was nothing ordinary about school this.

Shrugging off his jacket, Naruto made his way towards his locker, the school's heating system in full effect brushing off the frigidness and replacing it with comforting warmth that he wanted so desperately to soak up.

He was dressed in his usual trainers, one of his many well worn faded jeans that were moulded to his legs, and his long sleeved shirt that came in a variety of colours, today's pick Navy blue, that gave a glimpse of his well defined muscles that he rarely exposed.

His day started off badly it seemed, he was late for class for the second time that week and was given detention, that meant facing Baa-chan. God only knows what punishment she had in store for him this time. Then he was scolded in class by his English teacher Iruka for not paying attention and by the time the lunch bell had rung he felt as if he'd aged ten years.

Did someone suddenly declare it was pick on Naruto Day; seeing as he was in a very pissy mood that was only getting worse by the minute.

When he had gotten his usual bowl of ramen he plopped down in his seat next to Shikamaru and began to devour his noodles greedily only half-heartily paying attention to the conversation the rest of his friends were engrossed in.

'Ramen. Oh Ramen what would I ever do without you?' He mused.

The Blond didn't count on being shaken out of his thoughts when his loud mouthed friend Kiba started poking him into side and bawling his name right into his ear.

"Sheesh, dog breath I'm not deaf you know and I don't appreciate you trying to make me. So what do you want?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well excuse me, I didn't realize you would be such a PMSng bitch, don't get your panties in a twist" Kiba retorted hotly.

"Mutt I'm in no mood for your shit, if you got something to say, say it before I beat your scrawny ass for annoying me."

"As if, but whatever man. Did you hear they announced it was the beginning of the Uke Competition and they have already picked this year's prize?"

"It's began already huh, I guess its going to be like last year, a bunch of horny guys chasing after some girlie boy who'll be running for his life, wouldn't like to be him."

Kiba shuddered, "No way man! This years going to be a showdown, the most brutal competition Konoha's ever had. Hyuuga, Sabaku and Uchiha are going to be taking part this year and from what I hear, the others aren't going to stand a chance. It's going to be a battle to the end between those three, and you know their reputation."

"Shit! This is bad, they're going to rip each other's throats out, I can't imagine how their fan girls will deal with this, probably going to go on a mad rampage. Its going to be a frickin' riot and I want no part of it; those bastards are too fucked up with deal with period."

"I hear you man, and the Uke this year is supposedly extremely hot and a personal conquest for each of them" Kiba informed.

"No good is going to come from this." Naruto warned, suddenly he felt his ravenous hunger disappear and was replaced with a feeling with dread and impending doom. Naruto didn't know what it was, but all of a sudden he had a feeling this day was only going to get worse and his instincts were screaming at him to run for cover.

Oh Naru-chan you don't know how right you are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day was almost over and Naruto had only one more class to go before he could leave this miserable servitude that kept him locked away most of the day. P.E. with Maito Gai was something that almost every student in there right mind dreaded. Gai was an eccentric, crazy fanatic who worked his students to the bone with his overzealous methods of fitness training.

Today's gruel agenda was basketball, but Gai could even make something as interesting and liked as basketball into some form of torture.

They were all dressed in their uniforms and after warming up they all lined up and attempted to shoot the basketball into the net. The only problem was they were shooting from half court and they were given three tries. If you couldn't shoot the ball into the net after that you had to run around the court twenty times and that wasn't exactly an easy feat to accomplish.

Only two boys so far had managed to shoot the ball into the net, Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke both of which were on the school's basketball team. After Rock Lee had managed to easily shoot the ball into the net on his first try and most of the class was already running laps.

Naruto's turn finally came, though on the outside he appeared fidgety and nervous on the inside he was as cool as a cucumber, mentally calculating what the best angle to shoot from was. After pretending to fault the first two times on his third try the ball went into the net with an audible swish.

Naruto knew he could hold his own when it came to both sports and endurance but he was a sadist to put himself through all that unnecessary pain when he knew what he was capable of and besides he didn't think he could stand Kyuubi's constant bitching for messing up on purpose.

When the class was finally over, nearly everyone was sweating like pigs and heading for the showers. Naruto noticed something was off after lunch had ended. He didn't understand what it was, but plenty of guys, if he wasn't mistaken, kept glancing at him with a strange look in their eyes and their gazes almost always drifted towards his ass and he couldn't figure out why.

Even now in the locker room eyes were trained on him; they had a promising gleam in their eyes he didn't like and he was beginning to feel the past feeling of fear and anxiety returning in full force. His survival instincts screamed at him to get out of the locker room immediately; changing quickly he tried to leave, but it was not without incident when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks and pushed violently against the wall.

He hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his back; he focused his eyes on the person in front of him and stared in shock as he recognised who it was.

"Gaara" he muttered the name under his breath but the other heard it and smirked. The redhead suddenly began to lean into Naruto, his toned body pressed against the blond's whose breathing hitched at their close proximity. He tried to push his captor away, but it was to no avail, the redhead had him firmly within his grasp.

What Naruto hadn't expected in the least was when Gaara suddenly captured the blond's lips with his own and forced him into a crude kiss that left Naruto breathless as his body was held immobile by Gaara who began to grind his hips into the trapped boy who was struggling with his traitorous body that seemed to respond excitedly to every one of Gaara's touches.

But as soon as it started it was over and Gaara was already walking away causing Naruto's weak knees to buckle as the redhead only glanced back at him and spoke in a low sensuous but threatening tone, "You will be mine my little fox."

Sighing in confusion Naruto picked himself off the ground and walk out of the room hoping no one had seen. When he arrived at his locker what he saw caused him to see red, 'This was not happening' he said to himself as he ripped off one of the numerous flyers that covered the lockers and the walls of his surroundings.

There was picture of him, his school picture to be exact, and at the bottom were words that caused his blood to run cold.

_THE NEW CHOSEN UKE FOR THIS YEARS COMPETION IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!_

The next thing that happened was the beginning of World War III.

_End Flashback_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review, I enjoy hearing your feed back.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	2. Chapter 2: Berserk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to the plot of this story.

A/N: I am so happy with the response this story received; I wasn't expecting it. And the lovely reviews you guys sent were so nice, it inspired me to update so soon. Hope you like.

Note: Naruto is afflicted with a severe case of schizophrenia which leads to the creation of Kyuubi who is like another side of Naruto. Kyuubi is so integrated into Naruto that there is no Naruto without Kyuubi and vice versa. Also it is such a special case that split personalities are involved who are aware of each other and are sharing the same body but also bring about different physical characteristics when they are the dominant personality occupying the body. It will be present later on in the story.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 2: Berserk/ Beruseruku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wasn't pissed, he wasn't angry, he was enraged. Any one with enough common sense would know to stay out of the blonde's way unless they find pleasure in getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Though unfortunately for the bystanders, their I.Q. just was up to par and so they had to deal with a very irritated and crazy Naruto who didn't extend mercy to any one.

His mind was clouded with rage; his only instinct was to cause pain, to lash out at any one within reach. As he walked through the hallways towards Tsunade's office, he brought anguish and struck terror in the hearts of the student body along the way. Paralyzing them to watch in morbid fascination as some of them were caught in the cross fire as Naruto disposed of them ruthlessly in an almost animalistic fashion.

Cries of pain, agony, and fear were following in Naruto's wake; he left a trail of injured students. A couple broken noses here, a few sprained wrists there, multiple black eyes, and numerous cuts and bruises that stung and would leave his victims in discomfort for days after.

What they didn't know was that Naruto wasn't in control; it was Kyuubi who had been released when Naruto had been engulfed in his fury and his restraint on Kyuubi had broken allowing the fox temporary freedom and reign to cause chaos.

However, by the time he had arrived at the Principal's office, Kyuubi had enough sense to retreat and allow Naruto to resume control. Bypassing Shizune, he marched into Tsunade's office and sat down in one of the comfy chairs located at the front of her desk. The flaxen-haired woman raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden entrance, but continued her conversation on the phone.

After a few minutes she hung up and turned her full attention to the boy in front of her who she considered the son she never had. As she observed him she grew worried; the tell tail signs of Kyuubi's presence were evident by the slight discolouration of his irises, the reddish tinge to his golden blond hair, and the fresh blood that covered his hands and specked his clothing.

Sighing audibly she questioned the silent brooding boy, "Gaki what's wrong; you come stamping into my office and go staring of into space and that is not normal." In a softer tone she continued, "Did something happen with Kyuubi?"

Turning his blank violet orbs on Tsunade he spoke, "I want a transfer Baa-chan."

Tsunade didn't bother to hide her surprise, "A transfer? But why you seemed to like it here and you have all your friends and your favourite teachers; what's up with the sudden change of heart."

Naruto then threw a crumpled up paper, that had previously been in his hand and that she hadn't noticed, at her. Picking it up gingerly, she unfolded it, what she saw caused her eyes to widened considerably, and before she could stop herself she burst into a fit of laughter causing Naruto to emerge from his shell and scowl sourly at her, "You think this is funny? You find a hoard of hormonal assholes trying to molest me amusing; do you know what's going to happen to me?"

His distain turned into a whine, "They are going to rape me that is if they get to me first; if it's the fan girls I won't come out alive, they'll tie me up and torture me, they'll probably take away my manhood for stealing their idols. I'll never see the light of day; I'll never have the joy of tasting Ramen again. Oh what will I do?" he soon started to wail.

"Don't be such a Drama Queen gaki; I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be," the amused woman chided.

The boy gave her a look that clearly said, 'Yeah right' only causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"But its not fair Baa-chan, I'm not even gay, I don't like guys, hell I don't even like girls. I'm... what's the word again?" he said scratching his head, "I'm asexual, yeah that's it I don' like nobody."

"You mightn't like them, but they like you, that's for sure", she replied.

"Well how do I get them to unlike me, huh?" he questioned, "So what if I have long hair, and I can't help being amazingly good-looking; it's not my fault."

"You have to admit, your long hair does make you look kinda like a girl."

"No, there's no way I'm cutting it; besides, when it was short you don't know how many brushes my hair broke, it was frustrating, it used to stick out all over the blasted place."

"I'm not saying you should cut it; I'm just pointing out you could use it to your advantage."

"Meaning?" he prompted.

"Well, since they picked you even with you're boyish, obnoxious personality maybe you should act all girlie and stuff and demand expensive presents and shit to go on a date with you. You know send them crazy with all you neediness and nagging; you're pretty good at annoying the hell out of just about anyone. Play pranks, maybe let Kyuubi out a little bit to scare the fuck out of them if they get out of hand, that will surely work" she suggested.

'You know that just might they won't want me if I chase them away. And I've been itching to cause some mayhem; it's way too quiet for my liking."

Just then, Shizune barged in, looking winded, "Tsunade-sama, something's happened. Someone went and injured nearly half the male population in the school, we've got to get help, their all in hysteria the whole school's going crazy."

"What! How did this happen; attend to those who need aid the most and work your way down; call in the medics, I'll be right there" turning back to the boy in front of her, she instead found an empty chair.

Steam streaming from her ears, she screamed after the blond, "NARUTO!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running non-stop, after he had escaped Tsunade's office, he locked himself in his room as soon as he had reached home. Knowing she was going to punish him for the stunt he had pulled; his only hope was that she had cooled down by the time she got home, which was highly unlikely since she tended to hold grudges or she caught Ero-sennin doing something perverted and took out her frustration on him instead.

He was definitely in favour of the latter; Jiraiya needed some one to keep him in check, his perverted hobbies were a definite annoyance and the fact that he wrote adult novels in his spare time when he spent time away from the company. On top of that he was consistently trying to turn Naruto into a pervert.

Isn't the fact that his perverseness only ended up back-firing on Naruto and increasing Kyuubi's perverseness even more, as if that sadistic fox need any more influence.

_"Hey, I'm not that much of a pervert, I just can help it if you're such a prude and I get no action, but this competition is just what we need to loosen you up. Besides I wouldn't mind fucking that redhead; he sure was an aggressive one, just how I like 'im", _Kyuubi mused licking his lips in anticipation as he conveyed thoughts of the redhead to Naruto.

_"Biting your neck, causing you to cry out in pleasure as he kisses your skin, and moving down he licks your nipples, nipping them with his teeth making you moan, calling out his name. He fists your erection in his hand and begins pumping it causing it to rise and harden, you're straining for release he goes-"_

_**'**_St-Stop! Stop it!' Naruto says panting for breath, 'I don't want to hear this you stupid fox."

He didn't have to look down to know he was hard, he could feel the blood rushing south and no amount of cold water could free him from his problem.

He made his way to his bathroom, carefully removing his boxers and stepped under the jet of sweltering hot water and let it wash over him. He took his engorged length and began to stroke it slowly, but as his need rose he increased the speed. He could feel it throbbing wanting release.

He felt the coarse smoothness of his cock and ran his thumb along the vein in the underside of his manhood, caressing his balls. Through his mind ran images of a boy, a boy with incredible dark eyes they could see into the deeps of his souls, silky raven tresses that had you itching to touch imagining its soft silky feel, and pale porcelain skin that had an ethereal glow.

It was the image of him displaying a slight almost invisible smile that sent Naruto over the edge. His seed spurted from his slit in torrents of white cloudiness. It felt so good the relief and the satisfying afterglow that followed, he went through the phases of washing off in a dazed state and dragged himself into bed, not even bothering to slip on any clothes, and dropped off to sleep before his head had even hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few hours later did he awake, the lethargic feel of waking up wearing off rapidly and hunger taking its place, the murkiness in his mind didn't clear off immediately, he stumbled through the dark and made his way to the kitchen, ready to raid the fridge to satisfy his appetite.

What he didn't expect was that the racket he had made had alerted Tsunade, who had stealthily come down the stairs ready for the supposed intruder who had entered her home. Though she didn't understand how they had gotten in since she had one of the best security systems available in effect.

Switching on the lights she stood ready to bash to the trespasser with her mighty punch, but when she saw the rumpled blond hair and her gazed drifted downwards, noticing his apparent nakedness, she growled in anger and knocked Naruto over the head firmly.

The shocked boy snapped out of his surprise and whimpered, "What was that for; can't a guy get some food without getting attacked by loony hags?"

"Who the fuck are you calling a loony hag gaki! And beside I am not the one making a commotion at two a.m. in the blasted morning in his birthday suit you moron."

Naruto, realising he was naked, tried to cover his privates and ran out of the room blushing furiously.

_You do realise your nudity is nothing new to her right; she was the one who helped deliver you, bathe, and feed you._

_'_Shut up I don't want to hear it, you wimpy fox.'

_Wimpy, you'll pay for that, you'll be hearing the goddamn Barney song for the rest of the night, jackass._

'Fuck!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day instead of getting ready for school late as usual, he bugged Tsunade for help in getting ready so he could put plan 'Scare of Fuckers' into action. She agreed and helped choose his clothes and with all the other little details.

In the end she gave him a ride to school, but when he walked through the hallway of Konoha High there was absolute silence; everyone was staring in shock at the blond.

One unanimous though ran through everyone's mind, "Holy shit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was the end of the 2nd chapter, please read and review."

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the plot belongs to me.

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the reviews, they brighten up my day, considering how unbelievably difficult exams can be. I know a lot of you aren't happy with the cliffie, but I couldn't help myself the temptation was too much to resist and besides this was my first attempt and even I had myself in suspense as to what will happen next. So I hope this chapter will satisfy your curiosity and who knows there might be a few surprises.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 3: Warning/ Kaishoku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a surreal moment that was for sure, no one had expected Naruto's entrance, much less his appearance. Some were still trying to process what had happened the day before; when he had literally strut his way down the hallway as if he were royalty and the crowd seemed to gather that same impression as the mass crowds that filled the corridors parted like the Red Sea for him.

Almost every red blooded male was staring transfixed at Naruto; they were either watching his upper or lower body or alternating between the two, looking at him on the whole was too much for some and resulted in massive nosebleeds as dirty thoughts occupied the minds of hormonal teenage boys.

There was total silence; you could hear the ticking of the hallway clock. A general question that ran through everyone's was, 'Is it possible for a guy to look more beautiful than a girl and look more like how a girl should than a true female?' It was definitely a strange thought, but when staring at Naruto it made complete sense.

The clothes he wore were like a second skin, out lining every curve, line, and dip in his physique, and it was quite an impressive one I might add. His jeans were hugging his legs, giving an excellent view of his virginal ass that was ready for the taking, the long-sleeved shirt he wore was a deep tempting red that clung to his figure, the wide neck line gave a peek at the creamy untouched skin just waiting to be ravished.

His cerulean eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, only emphasizing his wide, seemingly innocent eyes, and framed by his long silky lashes. His mouth said otherwise; the natural pout the full luscious lips formed displayed a sensual, secretive smile.

But his hair was the main attention grabber; though the view of his ass was pretty damn close in competition, the long blond tresses, usually kept braided into a single long plait, were set free. A cascading golden waterfall that shimmered with every step he took and held together by a single ban allowing the ends of his hair form ringlets that led the way toward his butt.

Somehow everything about his appearance ended up leading you to look at his ass. Coincidence? Maybe not.

The guys lusted after him and the girls well they were just plain pissed off; he was stealing their goddamn spotlight. Another girl they could have handled, but a guy? No fucking way. By the end of the school year, if he keep turning up looking like that, the entire male population was going to turn effin' gay.

Not to mention, their loves were already stolen away by the blond tempest, but the rest of the guys too? It just can't be possible.

No one could deny, no matter what their feelings were to toward this sudden change, Naruto was the embodiment of the perfect Uke, and if he continued on this path he was going to end up the biggest heartbreaker. That was guaranteed because if someone managed to capture his heart there was no way they were letting go.

The blond, instead of revelling in his new found attention, was laughing his ass off, not to mention Kyuubi was suffering from a severe case of the hiccups. To them it was hilarious, if they kept leading the school on like this who knows what will happen, but it was definitely something to see through.

Naruto's greatest prank ever, The Capture of the Heart's of the entirety of Konoha High's male attendees.

Throughout his classes every teacher who usually ignored the blond did a doubled take, especially the males, they stared long and hard and with Naruto sending them suggestive glances they were speeding out of the classes for fear of the discovery of their sudden erection. This sent Naruto and Kyuubi into a whole new fit of laughter; although this was done in his mind since he really couldn't afford to blow his cover when it was just starting.

The students ,however, seemed to be in some sort of trance, they were eerily silent, their focus was on either fantasising about him or trying to hopefully burn holes through him. Which ever one suited their fancy, but Naruto could have cared less their opinion of him. Since it was not a priority of his to reflect on what others thought about him.

By lunch, he was starving; who knew oozing so much sex appeal would work up an appetite. After he had gotten his Ramen and was heading back to his usual table he found it was covered with bowls of Ramen.

'Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming.'

_"Gladly", _responded the fox taking glee in Naruto's unexpected expression of pain, "Itai!"

'You little shit, what the hell was that for?' Naruto demanded.

_"You said to pinch you so I did", _Kyuubi said feigning innocence.

'God, what did I do to deserve being stuck with such a dickhead for an extra personality, tell me why?' He said crying out for the heavens to hear him.

_"Hey, you should be grateful you dumbass; if it wasn't for me you would still be that freaky emo kid, remember."_

'Yeah, yeah I do' he said shuddering.

_"What are you still dilly-dallying for? Yeh got a load of Ramen just waiting for you." _The Kyuubi exclaimed breaking Naruto out of his sudden daze.

'Ramen? Where? Where? Where's my Ramen!!!!'

_"Good boy."_

Naruto, not wasting a second, grabbed a seat and proceeded to slurp huge amounts of Ramen down his throat. Really it had to be unhealthy for one person to eat that amount of noodles, but then again this was Naruto people, anything was possible with him. But it did make you wonder, where did all that Ramen go anyway? He definitely wasn't fat; so it must just have been used up because of his hyperactive nature.

Sigh, some girls would kill to have such a high metabolism that he possessed.

His friends, who had eventually gotten off the shock of Naruto's appearance, watched the blond with a mixture of awe, disgust, and bemusement on their faces. It truly was a sight to see, and for all the horny boys out there watchin' it was heaven.

Gazing at him as he slurped the noodles; his pouty lips sucking, pulling on the long strands of wet Ramen, his curious pink tongue darted out to lick his lips unconsciously, in a surprisingly sexual way that had the boys panting as they imagined what that clever tongue could do to them. Wrapped around their cock, drawing them into that smouldering moist heat, God help them, that blond was driving them crazy without meaning to; even the sight of him eating was enough to send their lower brains into overdrive.

Not once did Naruto question where all the Ramen had appeared from, it wasn't from the boys. Then who? Maybe from a certain dark-eyed, raven beauty. Hint, hint!

After finishing the meal in a matter of minutes, he sat back rubbing his tummy and sighing in contentment. It was only then that he was bombarded by questions from his friends.

"How the hell did you manage to be this year's Uke?"

"You're gay?"

"Did you really beat the shit out of those guys?"

"What is with the new look, are you turning in to girl?"

"You better not try and seduce my Sasuke-kun!"

And so it went on and on until Naruto had had enough and he really couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

They were so surprised they instantly fell silent, sighing in relief he started, "Look guys, first of all I am not gay, got it, and I don't plan on turning either. Secondly, I didn't choose to be the Uke, those shitheads dumped the position on me, and as for the new look I felt it was time for a change. End of discussion."

After letting it process for a few moments, they left the subject alone and continued to blabber their traps and gossip as they usually did, thank God.

It was only after Naruto had risen from his seat to throw his thrash away that the real drama started.

One of the star athletes from Konoha's varsity team had encountered the blond on his way and purposely reached out and grabbed his ass. I repeat grabbed his ass; Uzumaki Naruto's ass.

That dimwit had a fucking death wish.

The entire cafeteria was plunged into sudden silence as they watched the scene progress. Naruto had a look of surprise and shock on his face, but it seemed to pass as quickly as it appeared and turned into a devilishly mischievous one as he recognised the boy as Hiroshi Maitoru.

Turning to face the boy fully, he leaned into him, pressing his body closer so the boy could feel the heat radiating from the blond bombshell. Naruto took his arm and wrapped it around Maitoru's neck and brought his luscious lips to the boy's ear.

He then whispered seductively so that no one else but the boy could hear, "So did it feel good, your hand on my butt? Do you like the feel of me pressed against you, murmuring in your ear? Do you want more?"

The boy could do nothing more that let out a moan and nod his head as Naruto blew gently.

"Ah, so you do want more, but what would you're girlfriend say if she knew you preferred the touch of a boy over her own. Ayumi-san was it? And you know how girls are; she'll probably shred you to pieces when she finds out. And what about you're parents aren't they staunch Christians; what would they do when they knew their only son is touching another boy sexually; they'd throw a fit, is that what you want?"

Maitoru had stiffened in Naruto's hold, his posture rigid as he thought of the consequences of his actions as the blond muttered some of the horrific possibilities that await him because of what he had done. His bronze skin turned to an ashen gray and his breathing became erratic, he looked as if he had seen his own death flash across his eyes, and to tell the truth it might just have been that.

"Don't forget all the other boys you stole this chance from; I can't imagine what they're feelin' like now. But we mustn't forget Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sabaku-san; now what they will do to you will be far worse than all the others, I mean they are renowned for being possessive, ruthless, and at times psychotic", Naruto continued tauntingly.

The boy was now quivering with fear, and the rest of the student body just continued to watch as if it were the most interesting thing that ever happened, their avid attention glued to the scene unfolding before them. The only thing that kept the three said boys Naruto had spoken of was the fact of what Naruto was doing to Maitoru; that was all that kept them at bay. Otherwise all hell had already broken lose I tell you.

"Now before I let you go I'm going to leave you with a warning, a few instructions for you to follow, and maybe the consequences won't be so bad okay? One, I want you to tell all your little jock friends to back off; two, I want you to run like crazy after this discussion is over, and three, if you ever touch me like that again, nothing on this earth will save you from my wrath." Naruto's eyes for a brief moment had changed from brilliant blue to a gleaming crimson that inspired fear and panic, his voice had deepened to an animalistic growl that sounded akin to a creature brought straight out of your nightmares.

With that Naruto removed himself from the boy and began to walk away, everyone so stunned at his abrupt exit was focused on his retreating form, Maitoru breaking out of his stupor realised that Naruto distracted everyone from him and ran pell-mell out of the room and didn't stop until he was out of sight of every single student who had boar witness to the incident.

The audience hadn't even noticed him leaving; still transfixed by Naruto, who had left them with a provocative image of his gentle swaying hips in a completely natural movement that came with ease, his vivid flaxen ringlets were tussled slightly and had you tempted to reach out and touch it, as if it were some forbidden fruit that would be tainted by any greedy hands.

But it still didn't stop their wanting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had gotten over the occurrence easily enough, though Kyuubi was still calling out to go and strangle the foolish idiot who had actually dared to grope him of all people; the mental torturing that they had put the boy through was slightly satisfying though.

But what had happened during lunch was nothing compared to what happened in his last class of the day, Literature.

As usual their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was exceptionally late; everyone had gotten used to his tardiness and simply made use of their free time without the pervert teacher who had the gall to pull out an X-rated adult novel by the name of Icha Icha Paradise, a series created by the one and only self-proclaimed super pervert, Jiraiya.

And on schedule he arrived twenty minutes late for class, and to top it all off his ludicrous lies always follow as excuses for his delay. What was it last week, his hamster was suffering from a rare skin condition and needed to be taken to the vet for immediate aid. Yeah right, did he even have a hamster, and if he did it would probably be dead within a week, if it even lasted that long; then again their was always Iruka-sensei who would probably be the fabled hamster, Hammie-chan's last hope, original name huh?

Everyone knew Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were together, though they were polar-opposites. They were high-school sweetheart's; they even went to Konoha as students before taking up teaching at the prestigious school to add to the reality of it all.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late, but my Dolphin-chan need to be taken care of, I can't leave him alone for too long or he'll get sad."

"Yeah, yeah whatever", the class responded in unison, thinking it was just better for the teacher to stay away from class all together since they barely had any time left in the period and he would often make them stay back after the bell just to spite them.

"Alright class today will be doing Shakespeare's infamous play Romeo and Juliet", Kakashi-sensei announced.

Immediately followed complaints and groans of irritation from the class; really who in their right mind wanted to read some play about two stupid teenagers who up and decided to kill themselves for the sake of their so called "love". Didn't they ever hear of the saying, "get over it, it's not the end of the fucking world you know." (1) Doutish fuckers.

"Did I mention this assignment counts as 40 of your overall grade," well that certainly shut everyone up.

"Now that I have your attention, we will be acting out a scene from the play today between the two star-struck lovers and since there are more boys than girls, some of you will be partnered with boys and will have to play the part of the beautiful Juliet."

Now that brought definite curses and protests from the boys at the thought of having to play some prissy girl, but in the end they really didn't have a choice, their only hope was that they would end up with a certain blond who was snoozing peacefully in the back corner of the class.

"Now as I call out the pairs I want you to come up, take a script, and read the part assigned to you in front of the entire class; we'll see how good you're acting skills and interpretation of the play is all at the same time."

Oh joy.

Soon enough the pairs were going to the front and acting out their scenes, to say they were bad would be a major understatement, and it just didn't seem to matter, the class was catching kicks of one another and soon enough they were messing up their lines intentionally. Even Kakashi-sensei couldn't deny the humour in their atrocious acting and the scenes between the guys were the best, it was so funny some of students had fallen from their chairs rolling on the floor laughing so hard their sides began to hurt.

But finally when the last pair came the class was suffering bouts of hiccups from their excessive laughter and were trying to regain their wits about them, they didn't even notice that the last pair called up was Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

Both picking up their assigned parts, saw they were acting out an excerpt from Act 1, Scene 5 from the play, when the couple first met.

And so they began.

**ROMEO****/ Sasuke**

[To JULIET If I profane with my unworthiest handThis holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready standTo smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

**JULIET****/Naruto**

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,Which mannerly devotion shows in this;For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**ROMEO****/Sauke**

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

**JULIET****/Naruto**

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**ROMEO****/Sasuke**

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**JULIET****/Naruto**

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**ROMEO****/ Sasuke **

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

**JULIET****/ Naruto**

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

**ROMEO****/ Sauke**

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!Give me my sin again.

**JULIET****/ Naruto**

You kiss by the book.

**They kiss.**

Both boys' eyes widened as they saw what they were supposed to do at the end of their scene. If they recalled properly, this wasn't what happened at the end of this scene and it didn't happen to have any indications of doing this earlier in the script what this action was meant for.

Time seemed to stand still for the both of them; all the occupants of the class were looking at them expectantly, they had started to pay attention to them after the first few lines because of the emotion, the passion, and the realism they seemed to convey out of their part. The class was entranced by the two; all traces of humour had dissipated.

They were enthralled by the two sinfully beautiful boys who seemed frozen, but were slowly moving closer towards each other, centimetres apart from each other, only a little closer and their lips would...touch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doutish-asshole, stupid, dumb etc. (this is a slang from where I am from, and any unfamiliar words I use I will try to leave and explanation for it, but if I don't I will be happy to answer any questions.)

Alrightie then, that was the long awaited 3rd chapter I hoped you liked it. Please R & R.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights reserved to Kishimoto. I only lay claim to the plot of this story.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

A/N: I know I did it again, the cliffie thing. I was thinking of being evil and not letting hem kiss but since you guys wanted it so much I relented, so there will be some definite SasuNaru action, though slight. Also I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews they inspire me so much and I would I like to mention that I did this chapter a little differently, just as a heads up for you all.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 4: Kiss

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

During Literature class I continued my daily ritual, gazing at Naruto from the corner of my eye. I wouldn't call my fondness of the blond an obsession merely a simple interest that had me envisioning him in my bed, with me as his lover, along with various other scenarios that popped up in my head during my daydreaming.

It's not like I had any reason to pay attention in class I mean I knew everything there is to know regarding the syllabus and more.

I am an Uchiha after all.

Not to mention I was also thinking up ways to decapitating a certain redhead for kissing '_MY DOBE__'. Who the fuck does he think he is?_

What right did he have to touch my property, but no matter one way or another Naruto will be mine at the end of this silly game. Uchihas' always get what they want and the dobe is no exception.

When I saw him today, I wanted to grab him, press him up against a wall and fuck the daylights out of him, showing everyone he was my property, especially towards Sabaku and the Hyuuga.

Now back to class, really and truly I can't call my class mates humans that is just degrading, a more suitable term would be pigs at a fucking county fair, or how about hyenas on a caffeine binge, laughing at shit. Not to mention those slutty fan girls, did the get dropped on their head too many times as a baby or are all teenagers girls that stupid and irritating with the exception of the Hyuuga girl, I don't think she even gives a shit about guys for that matter, smart girl.

I had barely kept my mind on what was happening in class, it was all pushed in the background in favour of his dobe who was laughing and smiling sweetly, watching all the other animals acting like total idiots. Ah, that's my blond.

I only snapped out of my reverie when I heard my name being called, looking up I saw the rest of the classing either slumped tiredly in their seats or gazing expectantly at me, consisting mainly of the female members of the class. Only then did I realize it was my turn to perform.

Please, I silently prayed don't let me be partnered with a rabid, frothing-at-the-mouth fan girl I'm begging you kami-sama.

Sighing I arose from my seat and walked towards the front of the class it was then that I glanced up from beneath my long silky black lashes. What I saw had me smirking.

So there really was a God after all.

The blond seeing the look in his partner's face had the sudden urge to cower at the predatory gleam in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He knew it wasn't rational to feel this way but looking at the raven it certainly seemed to be the correct instinct whose smirk was growing wickeder by the second.

Picking up the scripts they began to read the highlighted lines, it didn't turn out like the rest of the performances before them in the least; it wasn't hard to understand why in the least. The chemistry between the two as they recited their lines was clearly visible, they personified the very character they were portraying with heart achingly precise accuracy it seemed as if they were one and the same. Caught up in their own world carried back to a time where loveless marriages were the norm and lovers were forced to hide their passion and desires from the rest of the world.

Coming down to the end of the scene the audience were in a trance, time seemed to slow down. I saw the last action in bold and my eyes widened faintly, I scoffed this day just kept on getting better, didn't it. Seems like I'm getting to show my possession over the Dobe.

Oh well, too bad the Hyuuga isn't here to witness my display, but the redhead will do. Revenge really was best served on a cold platter the realization was all the more piercing, I mused as I saw out of the corner of my eye Gaara's normally pale face had turned ashen, he seemed to be shaking his fists clenched into tight balls as he watched what was happening before his very eyes.

I didn't hesitate to lean closer toward Naruto, I could see he was unsure, but I was going to push all doubts out of his mind. Closing the distance between us at last, he gazed up into my eyes; his incredibly azure orbs were so deep I seemed to be drowning in a vast ocean that enveloped me in its warmth and exuberance.

I was a few inches taller, but it didn't make a difference only adding emphasis on our position. I bent my head and touched those lips that had fuelled by dreams by its sheer fullness and promise of bliss. It was slow and gentle, nothing was rushed as I savoured the feel of him against my body, how long had I dreamed of this moment, my imaginings were nothing compared to the real thing.

The warmth of his breath, the suppleness of his body, the softness of his pouty lips, if only I could capture this moment in time and relive it over and over again. In the back of my mind I could hear the gasps of the other students, but it was of little consequence to me, I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer.

I brushed by tongue against his lower lips asking for entrance which he tentatively gave, I plunged into his mouth with wild abandon, kami this was what a real kiss felt like. Nothing in the world could possibly compare to this feeling at this moment. Our tongues were entwined caressing each other tasting the other's essence.

I had always thought my dobe would have tasted like Ramen, but I was wrong he tasted like cinnamon, mint and vanilla all rolled into one, it was a unique taste that had me hooked immediately, I knew nothing could ever taste as wonderful as Naruto did.

However our embrace wouldn't last and all too soon it ended as the sound of the cursed school bell signalled that classes were over for the day and we broke apart panting. I felt the loss of his heat immediately and craved his closeness with fervour, but it was not to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news of the two boys kiss spread throughout the school like wildfire, no one was exempted from hearing the gossip, from the students to the teachers, even the cleaners knew. Nothing as big as this would ever stay quiet for long at Konoha High was just a reality that everyone had come to accept including Naruto who was still slightly dazed.

After the pair had come apart, the noise that followed was overwhelming, catcalls and whistles were sent by the some of the guys, the girls especially the Sasuke Lovers were either furious and heartbroken, or astounded and love-stuck rooting for the couple.

The reactions varied depending on the individual, but Gaara's reaction was clear, murderous rage was visible. He wanted shred Sasuke to pieces for messing with the blond who was too caught up in his thoughts to notice what was going on around him. And Kakashi-sensei was just thinking of what good gossip it would make ad passing on a few ideas to Jiraiya for the next Icha Icha Paradise book.

By the time Naruto had made it to his locker he had been bombarded with questions from all who had either witnessed or heard of the scene. However the boy was too engrossed in his mental conversation with the Kyuubi.

'He kissed me.'

_That he did, we should really read some more Shakespeare and collect more kisses along the way from the Uchiha. And did I mention while you two were lip locked I was looking at his ass, really it looks so fuckable._

'Kyuubi, you do realise I'm supposed to be an Uke, right.'

_HA! HA! HA! You really do crack me up sometimes kit, you actually think I'm going to be an Uke you better think again, those bitches are in for a surprise if they thing I'm going to be on the bottom. I am the only one going to be doing the fucking around here not the other way around._

'You really are a perverted idiot you know that, and besides I thought you were going for Gaara?'

_My dear kit, I'm not a one partner kinda fox, I like to explore my options, the more the merrier and knowing you this might be the only chance at sex I might be getting for a long while, so why not live it up. When there are so many unsuspecting Ukes out there waiting for their Fox Lover._

'Fox Lover? You really have lost it Kyuubi, and what about STDs you horney fox, what then. I don't plan on dying early you know. After getting out of one shithole I don't plan on jumping in another._'_

_God you truly are a worry-wart kit, what's life without a little bit of danger?_

'Little bit of danger? I think you're forgetting our situation Kyuubi, we don't have time for your kind of fun, the one that constantly puts us at risk. Do I need to remind you of who we're dealing with?'

_How could I 'effin kit. Those greedy bastards you have for caretakers and the whole goddamn Atkatsuki on are ass 24/7. But if we don't slow down a little bit you're never going to have a life anyway kit._

'I know Kyuubi, I know but it's too much sometimes to handle. I'm tired and I never expected I would have to face this kind of shit after father died. Then again maybe I do deserve this I did kill him after all.'

_Don't fucking talk that way kit, you know better than that. It was not and never will be your fault and when I find those dirty, snivelling, dickless shitfaces I will kill them for what they did. I have over twelve years of pent of rage just waiting t be let out, because when I get my hands on them Death will seem far better than facing me. _

'You don't have to tell me twice. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you, Baa-chan and Ero-sennin.'

_And you never will, we won't ever leave your side and when the time comes we will be ready to face our enemies'._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His face was hidden in the shadows casted by the flames of the burning fire place. He was seated comfortably in his huge antique arm-chair that was the exact shade of blood. Its occupier seemed be the chair's perfect and only match, radiating bloodlust and lethal coldness that would have just about any grown hard-back man weeping for their mommies underneath one of his frigid glares.

However staring emotionlessly at the embers dancing, their fiery colour reflected his mood though his mask showed no sign of the vicious fury hidden below the surface waiting to be unleashed, but the room's occupants could feel the sudden drop in temperature as they delivered their report to their master.

They had never once seen their leader's face, and they all knew it was a mystery best left unsolved. Although they could still make out the eerily glowing red eyes the gazed at them unblinkingly, its stare unwavering.

Though they tried to hide their discomfort but it was obvious that their leader would notice nothing ever escape his observation. They all braced themselves when he finally spoke knowing their impending sentence for disappointing him again was to be expected.

His voice was deep throaty, but rang crystal clear every word he spoke seemed to echo in the enclosed study.

"You have failed me for the last time; I have given you over two years to capture the boy. A mere boy who has escaped you're grasp countless times, each time you come back to be to report of your failure to carry out a simple mission. However I will be merciful and allow you one more chance to succeed, but this time will not go without punishment.

I will grant you 8 weeks, if at the end of those 8 weeks you do not deliver the Kazama heir you will all forfeit your lives. Is that understood?" His voice menacing and the guarantee it held of pain and aguish could not be dismissed.

"Hai", the men responded in unison, though some of the voices faltered. The fear this man inspired in them was both great and at the same time terrifying.

"Leave", their leader commanded at last after a few tense frightening moments following his rebuking of his subordinates.

What ever the future held looked neither bright nor cheerful for our blond. Only time will tell whether they were ready for the adversaries coming their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the 4th chapter, please tell me what you think your review would be much appreciated and that little purple button below there is craving to be pressed, come on it won't bite. Till next time.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	5. Chapter 5: Rhythm

Disclaimer: This is getting tiring, I do not own any rights to Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise there would be plenty of yaoi in both the anime and the manga. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: Okay, here is your weekly dose of Constellations; your reviews are the best and your comments are so uplifting and have inspired me even more. I hope you guys liked the Kiss; SasuNaru is the best pairing there ever was. Also I want to point out again to any one who needs clarification; this fic is AU and is set in present time. Now on with the story.

_And also thanks to my newly found beta, Inuryu._

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes. This chapter is going to have a bit more smut that usual.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 5: Rhythm/ Awaseru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days things settled down a bit, since the presence of exams had everyone in a frenzy though the blond was always at the back of their minds, just a looming memory as they tried to cram over three years worth of school work down their minuscule brains, since not everyone was a genius or even gave a shit about school most of the time.

The consequences of failing were eating away at some, anxiety attacks and all sorts of medical problems appeared during the following week. The Nurse's Office was flooded continually; there were even some severe cases where students had to be rushed to the hospital in an ambulance.

Most seniors were going nuts to say the least, all the while Kyuubi was thriving off their apparent terror, frustration, and madness. It couldn't be helped, so while everyone else was dealing with exams and stressing themselves out, Naruto had to cope with a giddy, hyper-active fox who was longing to wreck some havoc in the presence of the sudden fear and panic. The fox was very in tune to his surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere was filled with so much tension it was almost stifling. The A/C wasn't even helping in the least for some; mainly the exam candidates who were sweating by the buckets and even Lysol couldn't get rid of the stench.

This was it, the dreadful, the horrific, Final Exams! Dun dun dunnn!

The silence was unbearable for some; only the hum of fiercely scribbling pencil tips on paper, the occasional sound of a page turning, and the metrical ticking of the examination clock broke the silence.

It was too much to handle, many decided to take out their anxiety by abusing their pencils; some chewing them to bits or snapping them into tiny pieces. The urge to tear the nerve-racking question paper into itty bitty pieces was unbearable.

Who ever came up with tests should be burning in Hell for being such sadistic son-of –a-bitch!

The infamous prodigies were, of course, all finished within the first half-hour of the exam, it was multiple choice after all. Uchiha and Hyuuga were both staring off into space; Sabaku was glaring at some nerdy little boy who kept tapping his pencil against his desk. The crimson-headed boy wanted to strangle him from the looks of it and as usual the Nara was slumped over his paper sleeping. Does he ever do anything else?

Naruto meanwhile was arguing with Kyuubi; he had finished the paper before all the others and was battling with Kyuubi over what they were eating for lunch.

'I want ramen!' Naruto whined.

_Kit you always want ramen, that's all you ever eat. Ever wonder why you look like a damn Uke all the time?_

'I do not look like an Uke, it's just because of this stupid competition. Look see here' Chibi-Naruto flexed his muscles, 'see I'm a manly man. Arrgh!'

_Someone kill me now. Kit never say those words again for both our sakes'. It's all that ramen, it's warping your mind, God you're body's so girly, you need more meat, I cannot have a weak body. We're having steak for lunch._

'Steak?' Naruto shrieked, 'Nh uh, its ramen all the way Kyuu. Can you imagine what animal had to die to make it, ne?'

_Yeah, only I wish I was the one killin' it. And not to mention, its not going to be cooked steak, that's for pansies, it's gonna to be RAW!_

'No friggn' way!' Naruto protested, but his words were lost on Kyuubi who was off in La La Foxy Land.

_Yes that's right and no off the shelf steak; we're going all natural, Wild! Hunt down some cow (see note above)and shit, carve it up and feast. Yes, oh, the blood, the gore, the juicy innards, and then we'll be true men. How about it? Ditch school and let out the inner demon ne? _

Only then did Kyuubi realise Naruto was nowhere around.

_Kit! Kit! Where the hell are you baka?_

'Dh-down here Kyuubi' he managed to get out before dissolving into laughter again.

_WTF! Why are you down there, and what's so funny anyway? Kyuubi demanded._

'You really have lost it, Kyuubi, haven't you? I mean I knew you were a bit crazy, but I didn't know what a major basket-case you really were. Killing a cow, eating guts? God and you say I have issues. It's like the pot callin' the kettle black, you dipshit.'

_Whatever! But don't come cryin' to me when all that ramen comes back to bite you in the ass, you ungrateful snot-nosed brat._

Naruto, shrugging it off, turned back to the outside world only to see that the examiner had began to pick up the papers. He flippantly gave up his paper and strolled out of the class, that was his last test for the day and he had the rest of the afternoon off.

As he walked down the corridor, he felt a hand touch his shoulder he turned around to face the person, only to find a white-clad, chiselled chest in front of him. Looking up he was greeted by ivory orbs, with soft touches of lavender, he was looking at Hyuuga Neji, the Huuyga prodigy. What the hell was going on?

As far as Naruto knew this was the second time he had ever come face to face with the Hyuuga and it was certainly a rare and strange experience. Looking into those snowy eyes that appeared to see right through you that unnerving gaze and that calm yet commanding aura drew you to him. Like a moth to a flame.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned willing to break the awkward silence.

"Hello Naruto-san, I was wondering whether or not you would like to have lunch with me?" the white-eyed Hyuuga asked.

Naruto studied him for a few moments, then replied, "Why?"

The Hyuuga chuckled, "You'll have to agree if you want to find out."

Naruto fumed, ready to retort heatedly only to have Kyuubi answer for him, "Alright, but lunch is on you", he smiled sweetly. "Lead the way Hyuuga-san."

Nodding the taller boy escorted them towards his car. As seniors they could leave campus and eat outside as long as they were back in time for classes, it wasn't a privilege Naruto often indulged in due to the fact that his favourite Ramen shop was too far away to visit.

The pair stopped at the Hyuuga's car and Naruto couldn't help but comment at the imported Rolls Royce.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, but I own better ones" was the brunet's reply.

'Snobby bastard' Naruto thought.

After opening the car door for the blond like a customary gentleman, Neji drove them to a small café not too far from school. It was rather cozy and inconspicuous, but its atmosphere was what set it apart and made itself noticeable to Naruto. It was warm, the pleasant aroma of freshly ground coffee beans was evident, and the staff members were helpful and genuinely friendly.

Naruto looked at the prodigy in surprise, "I hadn't expected that you would visit a place like this Hyuuga-san."

"Things aren't always as they appear Naruto-kun and besides there is no need for formalities, call me Neji."

"Alright, Neji," he said as if trying out a new word for the first time, "So how did you find this place, I have never noticed it before."

"Actually my cousin Hinata found it and decided to bring me here awhile back and I have been coming here ever since. Do you like it?"

Before Naruto could reply, the waitress came and they placed their orders.

"Yes, it's nice, the service is friendly and the smell is delicious, second only to ramen" he added with a grin.

"I'm glad. I didn't think you were the type who preferred fancy places."

"You're right, I don't, but back to the topic. Why did you ask me out, or rather to have lunch with you?"

"I wanted to get to know you, that's all."

"Is it because of the competition?"

"No. Frankly, I think it's foolish and a waste of time, but it was the perfect opportunity to meet you."

A light blush coloured the blonde's cheeks only adding to his innocent appearance.

"So you're after me like all the others then?"

"Not for the reason you think I am," he continued, "you're an enigma, you intrigue me. But I do not deny the fact that you are an exceptionally beautiful person.'

"You flatter me too much, but the truth can't be helped. I am sexy."

They both laughed at the same time.

And so they continued to talk effortlessly, it felt natural, nothing was forced. Words seemed to flow easily and there was never a moment of awkwardness. Funny, how two strangers could find so much to talk about after only just meeting.

And for Naruto it had a calming effect, it had been a long time since he could just sit down and talk freely with someone, without having to put up pretence. The real Naruto hiding behind the mask came forth and Neji accepted that without question. Their conversation ranged from politics to school, even to trivial topics such as the Winter Dance being held at the end of the semester.

The two boys didn't notice their admirers in the least they were too engrossed in their conversation to bother with the outside world. The passer-by's and the patrons openly took interest in them, two strikingly attractive guys who in their social circles were the exact opposites, but in that space of time they shared they realized they weren't so different from each other.

The Hyuuga prodigy from whom a great amount was expected from, but at the same time was an outcast. Part of the Branch Family bounded by duty and family honour, never truly appreciated or accepted outside his family. It was hard for Neji at times to let go of his indifferent front and open up himself to others, let go of his superior, cold, apathetic mask and became a regular person who had feelings and dreams beyond that of his clan's.

Then there was Naruto who was perceived as a slacker, a nobody in society, but had abruptly been pushed into the spotlight and was suddenly under a microscope when all he longed for was freedom, acknowledgement, and safety. He was full of so many secrets that were slowly eating away at him; he was clinging to his sanity by dwindling threads. A dark past and a dismal future trapped him; there was no going forward, only merely dwelling in a past that was still clawing at him. To be a danger to everyone around him was his curse, and to distance himself from them to keep them safe, both his enemies and most importantly himself.

It wasn't to say they boar their hearts and souls to each other and let out every dirty dark secret they kept inside, but more like they forgot who they were for a bit and unlocked a part of themselves for each other.

By the time they had paid for their meal it was nearly time for school to finish and they made their way back. They separated when they arrived gathering their things and saying their good-byes, but eventually meeting back at Neji's car, who had volunteered to drop the blond home.

Many noticed the duo leaving together and there weren't too many particularly happy with the unexpected development between the two. Any guesses?

The drive to Naruto's house didn't take long due to the fact Tsunade was the principal and had decided to live close to school. It was a mere 10 minutes and during that time they didn't talk much, but the silence was comfortable.

Neji was surprised as he pulled up in the driveway of the mansion, he had no idea that Naruto lived with Tsunade. It wasn't exactly common knowledge.

And just as the blond was about to go inside Neji called to him, getting out of the car to stop him.

"Wait Naruto" he said holding the other boy's hand, "I want to know if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment and then agreed. "Sure, why not. It will be nice to get out of the house."

"Great, I'm taking you to the new club that opened just last month, Awaseru. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"No, its fine I'll meet you there," the blond declined.

"Are you sure?" Neji insisted.

After Naruto reassured him that he had transport and they promised to see each other later the Hyuuga left. The blond then made his way up the staircase and to his room.

_So that's the Hyuuga. Wasn't what I expected Kyuubi smirked. _

'Not everyone is a horney bastard who just wants to screw me you know.'

_Hn. But it doesn't change the fact that I prefer the others. He looks too fine and holy to give a good lay, though the quiet ones are always full of surprises._

'Is that all that goes through your head Kyuubi. Having sex?'

_Hey, what can a fox say, it does happen to be that time of year._

'What time of year?'

The Kyuubi stayed silent. Then it hit the blond.

Naruto groaned, 'This can't be freakin' possible, you are an imaginary voice in my head that likes to be a pain in the ass. You're not a real fox Kyuubi. There is no way that you can be in heat. Not a chance.'

_You keep tellin' yourself that, but you can't forget last time._

'The last time was a fluke alright. It's not like I was actually going to have sex with that stripper Ero-sennin hired for my last birthday.'

_Uh huh, so that's why you were taking off her bra and stripping down to your boxers. Not to mention she was giving you a hand-job and-_

'Okay, okay I get the picture, but I still say it's just stupid hormones.'

_So you still don't believe me, then tonight at the club I will prove to you that I'm not just some imaginary friend that proves you're a psycho. I will make you see I'm as real as can be kit._

Too annoyed to argue with the kitsune he decided to get ready. Taking a warm shower and using a lavender scented body wash since he forgot to get soap he dried off and began searching through his closet for something to wear. He sighed, the blond had to admit he was happy just putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt; he didn't care for clothes all that much it was usually Kyuubi who took the pleasure in dressing him. He had to admit for a stupid fox he did have an excellent fashion sense.

Giving up he indicated for the fox to take over who in turn gave an uncharacteristic shriek of delight and without delay took over his consciousness, while Naruto sat on the side lines.

Kyuubi rifled through the clothing throwing the clothes into various different piles and muttering to himself under his breath. Naruto was stunned, though he got over it pretty quickly and began yelling at Kyuubi who was trashing his room, cursing the kitsune for all he was worth and promising him extreme pain if he didn't clean up the room before Baa-chan got a hold of him. However Kyuubi ignored the blond's ranting and raving; this only added fire to Naruto's anger and frustration.

Moreover after nearly an hour of dressing Naruto was finally ready, but that didn't exactly curb the rotten mood Kyuubi had inspired. Nevertheless the blond could not deny the kitsune's handy work, he did look awfully fine.

He was attired in a pair of low slung dark designer jeans, a navy sleeveless shirt and a pair of black ankle boots. His eyes were accented by kohl and his lovely flaxen hair was tied loosely at his back, he was the epitome of a male model.

Picking up a long cashmere jacket and taking the keys for one of Jiraiya's many expensive sport cars; he was out of the property cruising through the busy night-life streets of Konohagakure. The people here weren't fazed by the frigid weather; they rarely allowed anything to perturb them from the enjoyment so why should the weather be any different?

The club had become very popular among the young generation; especially the wealthy considering that it was an upscale establishment but was by no mean conventional or indolent.

They had the best DJs, an extensive liquor collection, and the atmosphere was one of liveliness and excitement.

After finding a safe parking space for his car that was ensured by the widespread security; he stepped outside and began to search for the familiar white eyes that stood out in the densest of crowds. All the while he received appreciative glances from both sexes his sensual form drawing attention and desire from outsiders.

However it turned out to be the opposite, Neji was the one to locate Naruto instead, whispering softly into the golden boy's ear, "You look amazing."

The intimate contact sent spirals of pleasure down Naruto's spine.

"Thanks," turning around he surveyed Neji's look. "I could say the same for you, Snowy."

"Snowy?" the brunet remarked raising one delicate brow at the nickname.

"Snowy," the golden boy echoed reaching up to touch the Hyuuga's cheek. "You're eyes are so pretty and the colour white seems to fit you, you're like light."

"I don't think anyone else has ever described me as that" the prodigy remarked.

"I'm not just anyone" the blond replied.

"True, you're not," the Hyuuga acknowledged, "ready to go in?" offering his arm.

Without replying Naruto took it as they tread toward the clubs entrance, they were granted entry with no trouble unlike the queue at the side waiting for the same opportunity.

The music pulsed throughout the place filling every crevice, the loud thumping beats that exuded lively vibes and vitality had most people on the dance floor moving to their own groove.

Strobe lights were flashing in an array of colours and the air was overflowing with exhilaration and laughter. Not bothering to visit the bar, the two headed into the mist of things ready to fade themselves into the cluster of bodies moving together.

They commenced swaying jointly in harmony; their beings were as one. Naruto had his back against Neji in the crowd rocking on him feeling the firm chest behind him as they immersed in the music. The heat radiating from them, their close proximity, they were locked away in their own world; the image they made was sinfully erotic. The look of ecstasy and enjoyment was evident.

Grinding against each other, pressing up against each other, they basked in their raw sexuality then, shockingly, another dared to join their dance. It was the fiery red-head.

He moulded himself to Naruto pressed on him and combined with their tempo to form a single moving body. Their closeness was physically intrusive. They were contrasting yet meddling together. With Gaara's hands on Naruto hips pulling them closer and Neji at the back of the blond grinding compellingly into him. Naruto felt as though he was burning up in flames, the heat was so intense and the feel of those solid firm bodies sandwiching him, their pleasure evident by their erections. He felt lustful, commanding and fervent.

The garments that kept him apart from their bare flesh were provoking him, he wanted to tear them off and do away with the other two in a carnal animalistic fashion. God, his need was immense, he and the Kyuubi were merging there was no distinction between them and as if the other two were feeding off and relinquishing reveling in his primal urges, they grew restless and their pace increased.

But as sudden the appearance of the heat, it began to dissipate just as quickly leaving them unfulfilled and unsatisfied.

Gaara was the first to breakaway from the threesome, not before giving Naruto a searing kiss that left him staggering, but Neji stayed taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd to a private room to rid themselves of their current problem.

They didn't waste time ridding themselves of their lower clothing and once they were free of constraints they set to work. Naruto nipping at Neji's pale exposed neck made his way south and took hold of the Hyuuga's impressive cock and began to stroke it ardently. He teased him with feather light touches that had him gasping and moaning for release. He fondled his sacs and pressed light kisses on them occasionally giving them a hearty squeeze that had Neji crying out. Using the pre-cum gathering at the head he lubricated it and increased his touches. He fisted the engorged length quickly taunting the brunet to cum, Neji begged for release. And after several minutes of the blond torturing he did, pleasure overpowering his senses. He felt his load escaping in spurts, his seed streaming in creamy ribbons.

Naruto smirked in self-satisfaction at the response he had induced from the stoic genius. However this didn't last for long because as soon as the boy dubbed 'Snowy' regained some control he turned the tables. Tumbling the tangled bodies so that he was on top and the blond fox was below he set about his administrations on Naruto.

He bent down low, his long silky-smooth tresses brushing along the blond's hyper-sensitive skin playfully. When he arrived at his destination he sat back to appreciate the boy's remarkable erection, it was more than anyone would expect from a perceived Uke. Enticed by the unexpected discovery he started his repayment. He kissed along the length slowly and lightly driving the blond crazy. He licked skilfully at his balls, sucking evenly at them. He soon turned back to the straining, weeping penis that craved release, but as payback the Hyuuga determined to draw out his relief. He took Naruto's manhood into his moist heat, closed around him and then receded until he was satisfied with the pleading noises coming from the fox vessel.

Until finally he surrounded the cock with his mouth taking him in inch by inch, and proceeded to suck on his length like a child with a tempting sweet lollipop. Nipping gently with his teeth and closing his walls around the blond. He took his tongue and played with the slit at the tip, flickering in. But the real mind-blowing pleasure came when Neji deep-throated him and began to hum. Vibrating around Naruto who experienced a white-hot pleasure that pierced through his being and he came. His semen filled the prodigy who sucked him dry taking in every drop of his cum.

Cleaning him off he approached the hazy boy and kissed him deeply allowing him to taste his essence. After enjoying in the aftermath, they began to help each other dress and exited the room. After mingling they later took a stop at the bar for a drink.

The bar was packed with customers and Naruto decide he should be the one to get the drinks. He took a brandy for himself and a glass of scotch for Neji. It didn't matter that they were underage; this was the life of the affluent and here they played by a different set of rules.

But as he made his way back to the ivory boy he saw something that caught his eye, whipping around he saw a man with shin so pale it turned blue, a tall stature and beady black eyes. He gasped; those same eyes were looking directly at him.

It couldn't be. Not here. Not now.

But he knew there was no denying the fact that this stranger was none other than the deadly swordsman of the Akatsuki. Hoshigaki Kisame.

Shit, how the fuck did this happen?

Kyuubi was raging inside wanting nothing more than to tear the shark man limb from limb, to slowly drain him of his blood, to stab him over and over again, to take a rusty knife and puncture his heart as the blood- you get the picture.

As far as Naruto could see in his present state he had two options.

To stay and fight.

Or to run and hide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that was the 5th chapter and I made it extra long just for you guys. I know you're probably wondering where the hell Sasuke is, but don't worry he'll be back for the next chapter. I was trying to develop Neji and Naruto's relationship and decided to throw in a dash of Gaara to spice things up. I now he keeps popping up out of nowhere, but I like him that way, dark and mysterious lurking god knows where.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it and please take the time to review I enjoy hearing your comments and any ideas you might have. Also I'm sorry for the late update, but my new beta, Inuryu and I were having some complications editing this chapter. And again this is a SasuNaru fic but with a twist. Until next time.

Sincerely,

ChramGirl24.


	6. Chapter 6: Anxiety

Disclaimer: Since I have no desire to get arrested, I'm posting this. I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: My wonderful reviewers continue to amaze me and your support of this fic is unparalleled. I'm so happy that you all enjoy my story and I look forward to reading your reviews and comments. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story.

_Thanks again to my beta, Inuryu for cleaning up after my careless mistakes._

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 6: Anxiety/ Fuanshin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pevious Chapter_

_It couldn't be. Not here. Not now._

_But he knew there was no denying the fact that this stranger was none other than the deadly swordsman of the Akatsuki. Hoshigaki Kisame._

_Shit, how the fuck did this happen?_

_Kyuubi was raging inside wanting nothing more than to tear the shark man limb from limb, to slowly drain him of his blood, to stab him over and over again, to take a rusty knife and puncture his heart as the blood- you get the picture._

_As far as Naruto could see in his present state he had two options. _

_To stay and fight._

_Or to run and hide._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present_

Naruto chose the latter of the two. He ran.

He could hear his racing heart, the pumping of his blood. He shut out all other sounds; he was functioning on pure instinct; a prey running frightened from his predator seeking safety. That was the emotion Kisame, or rather any member from that damned organisation, stirred in him.

Kyuubi was another story however. The kitsune was fighting with everything he had to gain control of Naruto's body. He desperately wanted to face the shark man and repay him for all the afflictions he had caused toward the both of them. He wasn't one to cower or hide. He preferred violence and revenge, when such an opportunity arose he was ready to seize it. If only it wasn't for the blond who chose instead to run away and live to fight another day than to confront the situation and settle things once and for all.

And although Kyuubi was upset over the chance he had lost; he did not once blame the boy for his decision. He knew that Naruto did not wish to deal with this kind of situation; the kit would rather live an ordinary life than bear all this hardship.

Naruto wanted to be a normal person that included: no demon fox alter ego, no Akatsuki, living parents, and certainly no licentious males after his virginity.

But who ever said life was fair; no matter how deserving you are.

So Naruto ran from the club, trying his best to escape from a potentially dangerous situation. Who knew whether there were more members waiting to capture him?

However Neji, who had been on the lookout for the blond, saw him running pell-mell out of the nightclub and went after him. And just as Naruto was thinking he had eluded his stalkers; he was horridly startled when a hand gripped his shoulder.

Spinning around ready to lash out at his assailant he was met instead by a pair of concerned snowy orbs. The haze of confusion and fear dissipated as fleetingly as it had appeared and he went limp against the older boy as relief flooded him at the familiar face.

Neji held him close as he felt Naruto's quivering body against his; while trying to calm him down the blond soon began to relax. His breathing became more regular until he was able to stand on his own. The hands placed on the Hyuuga's broad chest pulled away from his hold and Naruto looked up at him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go psycho on you. You must think I am a freak huh?" he smiled grimly.

"Not in the least. I admit it; you had me worried when I saw you frantically running away from the club, but I would never think you were a freak; as you put it. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" he repeated, "try me."

He laughed, "I might just take you up on that offer one of these days, but not tonight."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're ready to leave."

"Well aren't you a genius."

"Ah, one of my countless amazing qualities that makes me so irresistible, ne?"

"Yeah, right, more like an annoying prick."

Neji clutched his heart, "You wound me so deeply."

Naruto smiled a smile that lit up his features; he was so grateful to Neji at that moment, so much that the other boy would never know to how great an extent. Just when he thought his world was about to come crashing down here was the Hyuuga, his knight in shinning armour ready to rescue the damsel in distress.

It only took a few moments and a round of light banter to get him to forget his troubles, if only for an instant, and loosen up, even if danger was knocking at his door. It was then that it dawned on him; he did care for Neji, very much so, but as a friend, and only as a friend.

His heart belonged to another. A certain coughUchihacough.

But when Neji leaned down and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss that had his mind reeling and his heartbeat speeding up; he was seriously reconsidering that notion. More like friends with benefits, delicious, steamy, and pleasurable benefits, if you caught his drift.

'No! No! Bad Naruto! Get your mind out of the gutter. You have to keep focused on your true man.' He mentally scolded himself. But he had to admit Hyuuga Neji was an exceptional male specimen.

Back to the scene at hand; the pair broke apart gasping for air after a deep, lengthy, and fulfilling kiss that aroused other more sexual parts of their anatomy.

"I have to go."

"I know."

Unable to help themselves due to raging hormones they grabbed at each other for one last brief touch; kissing each other so hard that their lips were bruised and their cheeks flushed. Their arousal was no secret.

After that Naruto hurriedly got into his car knowing that they would, without a question, go even further than he wanted to if he didn't leave now.

So starting the car, the engine roaring to life, with one last fleeting glance at Neji through the tinted window; he exited the parking lot mashing down on the acceleration pedal once he was on the road.

The road was deserted this late at night and he had no fear of encountering the police. He was gaining speed steadily moving up from 80 to 120 km per hour and still increasing. One thing was certain with the vehicles Jiraiya bought; they were speed demons (no pun intended), the best and the fastest on the market.

Naruto wasn't sure what his sudden need to be so carefree and reckless was, but he did know that he needed a break before he could go back to the real world and tackle his impending problems. He never thought for a minute that he could ever truly escape his past, but he didn't think it would come back so soon to drag him back down

He knew he had to alert Baa-chan and Ero-sennin about the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy the sense of normalcy they had acquired during the past two years.

The exhilaration he felt, the bitter night wind whipping his loose hair around his face, and the blur of the scenery passing him by as he amplified the rapidity. He just let go, if only for a moment, pushing the boundaries pass the limit. When he was at the peak only then did released his hold on of a true sense of freedom and begin his descent back down to earth, and the cold harsh reality that was inescapable.

Finally coming to a dead stop he closed his eyes, and when he opened them the feel about them was much different, as if a total transformation had occurred in that split second. His bright cerulean eyes had changed to fathomless deep cobalt. Set determination, a hardened resolve that would, or more likely could, not be broken, and a serious sombre countenance that would appear foreign to anyone who knew the blond even in the slightest appeared in his eyes.

It was in that instant that he had realised that all along he had known this day would arrive, but in his present state had not been prepared. He had let his guard down and that was a foolhardy decision on his part one that he would pay for dearly because at the moment his enemy had the upper-hand, but this game was far from over and he intended to be the victor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time he arrived back at the mansion it was past one in the morning, but it was of no consequence to him. He had called Tsunade and Jiraiya before hand and had told them to be awake and ready for him when he arrived home. Naruto hadn't filled them in on the details yet, but they knew from the grim rigid tone he had used that what he had to say to them was something of grave importance and they had prepared themselves for the worst, and that was pretty bad.

After parking the car and stepping into the house a rush of warm air swamped him, but he barely registered it. Naruto was on auto-pilot mode, as they deemed to call it, in this state he was an icy, emotionless, and logical being. Nothing but facts and statistics influenced his decisions and even those were sometimes out ruled.

It was down right scary when one thought about it thoroughly. It was the essence of being a living robot, but to a greater degree and a whole lot more lethal. Few humans could ever truly obtain this state without it being irreversible.

Naruto found them sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping mugs of pure black coffee. No greetings were exchanged, or even an acknowledgement of his arrival given.

"The Akatsuki have found me."

Only silence followed his statement as there was no question about it; this was the cold hard truth.

Jiraiya was the first to comment, "What happened?"

"I was out at the new nightspot in the city, Awaseru, with a friend. I was near the bar when I spotted him; it was mutual. I didn't stay; I left at once fearing that there might have been even more operatives. It was Kisame."

"Shit."

No one replied because it was true they were in some serious trouble. Not only was it an associate of the Akatsuki, but it was one of the few elite members. The ball had already begun rolling and time was of the essence.

So for the rest of the night they brainstormed, planned, and made all of the necessary preparations. Sure it was Saturday and before the crack of dawn, but that really didn't matter because laying back was not an option at this precautious stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monday Morning_

It was the first day of the last week of school before winter vacation and with exams being over and done with, the students of Konoha High could have a chance to relax and do what they do best, gossip.

No one was excluded for this activity; Konoha was filled with a bunch of (1) macos. Everyone felt as though they had a right to know each persons deep, dark secrets, and one thing was certain: no secret ever stayed a secret for long.

If you had sex with someone the next day everyone would ask with whom and where; if you got a nose-job, a new car, went bankrupt, got dumped, or had any divorces it would no longer be considered a personal matter since everyone else would know as well. It was like a news channel giving you updates every minute, only half the time things were either inaccurate or exaggerated.

Albeit one good thing was that your deep dark secrets would only last for about an hour at best and it would soon blow over. Something more interesting and juicer would come along and your secret wouldn't be worth much anymore.

The only way to ensure that no information was ever leaked about you that was personal and embarrassing was to keep your mouth shut and make sure no one was ever around when it happened. Almost no one there could ever be trusted to keep their traps shut. It was a universal fact at Konoha High.

That's why on Monday every single person in Konoha knew about Neji and Naruto's date. From what they wore, to where they went, to when they left. And not many people were happy about this new development; one person in particular was Uchiha Sasuke.

He was down right livid and radiated bloodlust, more so than what he felt for Gaara, but there was also the fact that Gaara himself had joined in on taking away his dobe's time with the Hyuuga since he was also spotted dancing with the couple.

It wasn't his fault that he had to attend some stupid meaningless dinner event that his parents had dragged him to. Not to mention the paedophilic Snake Corporate, Orochimaru who was breathing down his neck throughout the evening. He was consistently making passes at Sasuke sending perverted innuendoes, suggestive lewd glances, and repulsive deliberate touches that had the raven wanting to throw up.

And now to come to school only to find out, while he had been suffering such cruel treatment, his dobe was being enamoured by the stuck-up Hyuuga. He was furious; he wanted to maim someone so badly the urge was uncontrollable.

So when fourth period had come around, with the exam completed and the teachers merely supervising, he looked for his dobe. He skipped class without a second thought considering that most kids weren't even in school, and those that were there were causing some sort of (2) comess.

He took the elevator, which only those who were part of the Student Council were allowed to use, and commenced his search going to through each of the five floors meticulously, but to no avail. However, while anyone else would have been discouraged and given up; the raven didn't.

Uchihas were not quitters; they always got what they wanted and this was no exception.

Hence he just had one more place to explore, it was an unlikely choice in his mind, but he had no other option. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the roof of the building. It wasn't long before he heard the ding of the bell and the metal door sliding open.

Sasuke stepped out and took in the surroundings; it would have been a surprise to most; however considering the prominent and innovative school he attended, a greenhouse occupying most of the rooftop was just another characteristic that set Konoha High apart from the rest.

Walking towards the structure he went in and gazed about come to the conclusion that there wasn't anyone here; though, not ready to leave yet he looked about the place. It was apparent that, though it was a man-made construction, nature had taken charge and claimed it as its own. It looked like a jungle up above.

There were colourful birds flittering from tree to tree, ant nests, and other insects had also made it their home. Numerous vibrant, lovely flowers brightened up the ambience, their pleasant soothing aroma tantalised the senses and, although it was winter, the plants were still green and the fruits and flowers were in full-bloom because of the ingenious temperature regulator that set the ideal climate that allowed the flora to flourish and thrive in abundance.

It was an escape from the seasonal changes that were inevitable; a sub-tropical paradise that never had to face the harsh, bitter, frosty weather that stripped them of their leaves and left them naked out in the cold where only the strong survived.

Though most of the greenhouse was taken over by the countless plants and other life forms that assisted students taking Culinary and Biology classes; a small portion had been reserved for the Architecture class to carry out their project, a miniature indoor traditional Japanese garden.

It was there that Sasuke had decided to venture, and as it happened our blond had had the same idea. He was directly in the raven's eyesight. His back turned leaning over the railing of the mini bridge, staring listlessly at the clear water of the pond where Koi were swimming in circles about each other.

And so Sasuke with a slight smirk _made_ his approach to the brooding blond.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto like Sasuke hadn't seen the point in attending class, and presently he was too unstable to be around others. His mind was too clouded with his thinking, a whirlwind of thoughts, ideas, worries, and possibilities.

After the meeting held with Jiraiya and Tsunade he barely slept a wink; he was constantly on alert. He had made the mistake of letting down his guard, and now he was paying for it. Even the fox was unusually reserved; he, himself, in deep thought over the potential dismal outcome that was a dark, grey, looming cloud over their heads.

Naruto, once he had come out of his subdued trance, had been in his own world, a place that regular people could never dream to survive; it was his own personal hell. Where he dredged up all his mistakes and his blunders and cross-examined them berating himself for every screw up, intentional or not.

To anyone else it might have seemed demented and disturbing, but it was anything but to Naruto. This torture was something that had been instilled in him as a mere child, after his father had died; everything had lead him to believe it was his fault. Another stain, another smear; just one more name he added to the growing list of lives he had ruined.

No one cared enough to tell him different; to explain that it wasn't his fault, he was just a kid. If anything they encouraged this horrible, cruel self-inflicted mentality, and took pleasure in his torment and his internal struggles to come to term with his personal losses. It was this sort of treatment that had led to the creation of Kyuubi, a safeguard, a protector, for when his innocent and corrupted mind could take no more torment.

He had had a difficult and painful life; he was not yet a man, but had experienced such horrors that would have had another gone insane.

The isolation, the struggles, the despair, the loneliness, the guilt, the feelings of rejection and worthlessness; he was deprived of all the things other children took for granted. People such as Jiraiya and Tsunade had not arrived until later; beacons at the end of a dark forlorn tunnel. They became his shields and protection, but until then he had had to learn to adapt and endure, and in the process learning lessons that were invaluable and a treasure he kept close.

His precious people were his life, his reason for living, however far and few they were, among the living, and the dead, they were all that truly mattered.

He was so immersed in his melancholy train of thought that the advancing presence behind him went unnoticed. It was only when he heard a familiar, enthralling voice did he awaken from his stupor.

The gentle sensation, that sent erotic hot flashes cross his mind and send shivers of pleasure down his spine, of whispering, "Dobe" in his ear so enticingly.

Strong, pale arms wrapped around his slim waist and pulled him close to a warm, lean body. And, if only for a moment, he let the alluring scent of the form behind him overwhelm him, he knew very well who it was, and though it was a risk, he indulged himself in his crush. A wave of weariness abruptly came crashing down over him, causing him to wilt against Sasuke's frame.

In his moment of weakness he embraced the soothing darkness over him, not caring that the safety of both of them might be jeopardised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slang-

(1) macos- busybodies, inquisitives, nosy.

(2) comess- conflict, confusion, mischief, trouble.

I hope you liked this chapter, though it was partly angsty, I think you understand that Naruto is not as he appears and with some hints of his past you realize that there is a whole lot more to him and you can begin to make sense of his character. And I just had to bring in some SasuNaru fluff at the end. Till next time.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	7. Chapter 7: Attachment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: Hello again my dear readers, I'm sorry for the late update, but here's another instalment of Constellations just for you. I'm so thankful for all your reviews and I know I have acquired some new readers along the way. Well here's the new chapter.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes. A bit more smut than usual.

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Inuryu._

Title: Constellations

Chapter 7: Attachment/ Koinasake

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pevious Chapter_

_The gentle sensation, that sent erotic hot flashes cross his mind and send shivers of pleasure down his spine, of whispering, "Dobe" in his ear so enticingly._

_Strong, pale arms wrapped around his slim waist and pulled him close to a warm, lean body. And, if only for a moment, he let the alluring scent of the form behind him overwhelm him, he knew very well who it was, and though it was a risk, he indulged himself in his crush. A wave of weariness abruptly came crashing down over him, causing him to wilt against Sasuke's frame._

_In his moment of weakness he embraced the soothing darkness over him, not caring that the safety of both of them might be jeopardised. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present_

Smiling in contentment, the kitsune snuggled closer in an attempt to bury himself in the soothing warmth below him. Ah, this was a feeling he wanted to revel in; he wondered why they never made such cozy comforters as this before.

Then he noticed something was strangely off; blankets weren't firm and muscled and they certainly didn't breath that was for sure. Then it hit him; this wasn't a something, as he first thought, it was more like a someone.

His eyelids fluttered as his azure eyes became used to the light; the blonde's brow frowned in bemusement as he tried to make sense of his surrounding, recalling his most recent memories.

First he remembered coming to the roof top garden to think, and after he had felt someone there with him. Now who was it again? He tried to think only to be reminded of when he saw a glimpse of ebony hair.

'Crap. How did this happen?' mentally smacking himself for his lapse.

He registered afterwards the compromising position he was in.

'Could this get any worse?'

Carefully, he tried to extract himself from Sasuke's possessive hold on him. The raven's arm was draped across his waist securely with Naruto's head resting on the nook of his shoulder. His leg was tangled with the blonde's slender one; every chance of getting away was thwarted by the raven.

With each passing moment the golden-haired boy was getting more and more frustrated. He tried moving his leg away; Sasuke counteracted by letting his other arm grab hold of Naruto's chest. And so it went until they were so tied up with each other; there was definitely no way of ever eluding the raven.

Who the hell would have thought the Uchiha would be so damn _clingy. _This is proofeven when asleep Sasuke was still a bastard, who he was unfortunately smitten with. Curse his blasted luck, at this time he could get just about any guy he wanted without batting a lash, but he just had to fall for the arrogant Uchiha of all people.

It was enough to make him all but scream in irritation. Grumbling softly he gave up, it was futile, and began to pout involuntarily. He just couldn't get a break, could he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sasuke, who had been awake the entire time, was desperate to laugh out loud at the blonde's antics. While his dobe had been asleep; he had settled them by one of the large evergreen trees and allowed his Blond to rest comfortably while he contented himself with gazing at his beautiful face and playing with his silky, golden tresses.

Naruto looked like a completely different person while he slept. His features relaxed, the tension drained from his body, and his expression became so serene and unperturbed; Sasuke felt if he could only capture this moment in time and keep reliving it he would be blissful. Since each moment he spent with Naruto was so special and wonderful.

He knew he was sounding like a sap, but the blonde did crazy things to him. He remembered the first time he had ever seen Naruto. It had been during the beginning of the second term of his sophomore year at Konoha High. It was as if he had been blessed with this significant turning point in his short life, to have met a true earth-bound angel, it was a surreal experience.

The unsuspecting, arrogant air-head he once had been had been abruptly replaced as soon as he had laid eyes upon his dobe. This may have sounded like utter nonsense to anyone else, but he was glad. No one else understood what a treasure he was; only Sasuke could truly comprehend and cherish his radiance.

So what stopped him from claiming his golden angel? Why did he wait till now?

The Uchiha was, as hard as it was to admit, afraid. Yes, the brilliant Uchiha Sasuke was afraid, of rejection, of loneliness, and of being hurt. He just couldn't put himself out there and ask Naruto to be his. He had watched his desire from afar, though many things puzzled him about his blonde enigma, he knew that Naruto was not like others.

He did not worship or revere Sasuke, he barely even spared him a second thought; this had made his conquest all the more challenging and thrilling. He knew that the competition was fierce, his blond had many admirers. But he was determined to be victorious and nothing would stand in his way.

And once he acquired his dobe he was never letting go. _Never_

As maniacal and psychotic as his notions may have appeared, he truly was in love with Uzumaki Naruto. There he'd said it, but the real task was telling his love the same thing and he couldn't exactly come out sprouting poetry and singing love ballads now could he? And ruin his reputation; he didn't think so.

But if that was what it took to woo his dobe, he would do it in a heartbeat. What the hell, what else mattered once he could call Naruto his own and let the entire world know it? No one would ever dare to try to take him away; over Sasuke's lifeless, mangled, bloody corpse.

Extreme, but his infatuation with Naruto went beyond anything any human mind could possibly comprehend; it was the first time he had even felt such strong emotions within himself. After being raised in an indifferent, loveless family feeling such things were like bringing a rainbow of colours into his insipid black and white world. Everything had new meaning, so many possibilities arose; life was worth living for once.

And it was all due to Naruto, every second he spent with him brought such joy and happiness into his inert heart and filled his soul with passion.

Sasuke could have gone on and on telling of his passion for the blonde, but that would take up way too much time

The Uchiha began to chuckle in earnest, no longer able to contain his amusement, his dobe was just too adorable.

Naruto, upon hearing the raven laughter, was outraged; this entire time the other had been awake silently torturing him and deriving sadistic pleasure off his frustration. This was time for payback, that _teme_!

And so the blond began to cry; big, salty, crocodile tears streamed from his beautiful sapphire eyes shining with hurt and sadness. He continued to sob drawing into himself after he had been released by a stunned Sasuke.

The raven's heart was being torn to shreds, witnessing his kitsune in such despair and worst of all he had been the cause. After regaining his senses he moved towards the crouched blond and pulled his supple body to his and cradled his head against his chest murmuring quiet assurances as he tried to pacify the weeping boy.

After he noticed that this had no effect; he resorted to begging and pleading for forgiveness, apologizing profusely, offering expensive gifts and trinkets, anything at all only if he would stop crying. He would have ripped out his beating heart or what was left of it and offered it up to the boy if it meant he wouldn't be sad anymore.

Eventually, the sobs quieted to sniffles and even then he continued to embrace and rock the frail boy in his arms.

For the time being Naruto was milking Sasuke dry for all he was worth; he had every intention of taking up the Uchiha on all his freely made offers. Who would have thought what a convincing actor he could be, and best of all Sasuke was falling for it like a pathetic, gullible idiot. Take that Uchiha, you don't mess with Naruto. Dattebayo!

"_And especially not with the Kyuubi" _the fox decided to stick in the end.

When Naruto finally decided to come out of his shell, he avoided looking at Sasuke, this pained the raven even more. His feelings were obviously displayed on his features and Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty for his meanness. Damn his too kind heart.

Knowing he would relent against Sasuke, he made a desperate effort to part with the Uchiha, but unfortunately Sasuke's grip on Naruto strengthened leaving the boy immobile.

Inwardly rolling his eyes he started, "Will you please let go of me?"

"No," the reply came without hesitation.

Disgruntled the blond tried once again, "I would like to leave now; I don't wish to be around you."

"No, you're staying right here," the raven answered firmly.

The kitsune fuming dropped his act, "Listen here _teme _you have no right whatsoever over me, so kindly remove your hands before I break them."

Sasuke slipping back into his usual form retorted, "I don't think so, not until you say you forgive me."

"Argh, you asshole! You don't deserve my forgiveness, now let go."

"No. Not until you forgive me."

Clenching his teeth Naruto grunted out, "I forgive you okay. No lemme go you bastard."

Futilely Naruto tried to get up only to be tugged back down by Sasuke landing on the raven with an 'oomph'.

"Hn. If you really mean that, you won't object to me doing this would you."

Then without proper warning, the Uchiha leaned in and kissed Naruto firmly on the lips. The blond was now fighting an inner war within himself, to kiss or to not to kiss Sasuke. A part of him wanted to run away screaming from the prodigy, but a larger part of him wanted to rip off Sasuke's clothes and go at it like bunnies in heat.

'Damn you Sasuke!' he mentally swore.

However, while he was battling with his hormones, his decision had been made the moment the Uchiha, who had unsuspectingly put his hand under Naruto's shirt, began to play with his sensitive nipple.

Naruto, taken aback, gasped, parting his tightly closed lips, allowing the raven, who eagerly plunged into his moist heat and explored his mouth, free reign. The blond, not one to sit back quietly, began to fight Sasuke for dominance, he knew it was a losing battle, but at least it might appease his conscience for being so weak willed against the prodigy.

And, as predicted, Sasuke won; he immediately took advantage of his victory wrapping his arms around his dobe's waist, bringing them nearer to each other. He sucked on Naruto's tongue, caressing it, searching to know his dobe's intimate places tasting his unique invigorating flavour that turned Sasuke on without delay.

Following a short breather the raven went back to exploring this beautiful foreign place, Naruto's body. Placing butterfly kisses from his jaw to his neck, stopping there to suck and nip at the unblemished skin, wanting, no, needing to leave a mark to signify his claim on the blond kitsune.

Naruto was moaning and gasping in delight at Sasuke's ministrations; it felt so good. All doubts were erased, he wanted the raven and he wanted him now. He yearned to feel their naked skin touching each other, how he ached for the feel of Sasuke. The craving was so powerful it hurt.

He knew without a qualm that he was sporting a throbbing erection thanks to the Uchiha, and Sasuke seemed to be in the same position. They quickly began striping each other of their clothing; once their upper bodies were bare the raven set about licking and touching Naruto.

He desired to know every inch of him; to taste him, to hear his gasps and moans, and the blissful cries of his name on his dobe's lips every time he found one of Naruto's sweet spots, and he had oh so many. The prodigy discovered an unusual spiral tattoo on his love's stomach that was particularly sensitive and set about exploiting this weakness.

Unable to do anything, but bask in the sensations, the blond was reduced to moans and cries; so out of control and aroused that he gladly welcomed each and every one of Sasuke's touches.

And when the stimulation and teasing became too much, Naruto begged Sasuke for release.

"Pl-please, Sasuke...oh god. Let me cum. Please."

Upon hearing his pleading, not one to disappoint, he tugged down their pants and boxers and, with removing the confines, their erect cocks were able to stand out. Straddling the blond, Sasuke promptly began grinding their erections together.

Naruto hissed in pleasure, the friction was amazing, but Kami he wanted more. And he plainly voiced his needs.

"More Sasuke...ah..harder. Yes harder Sasu-"

His begging cut off when the raven rasped harder, and he let out a stifled cry. The heat they both generated was so intense; their skin felt as though it was burning. Their pulsating phalluses were so turgid, the rubbing was delicious. The feel of their straining members moving against each other was heaven and unable to contain their responses as Sasuke bit down hard on Naruto's neck, causing the blond to cry, and sending them both up in flames, their climax so potent they were spiralling upwards into oblivion.

Their combined cum coating their stomachs in sticky white fluid, they lay panting too tired to care if someone saw them or even to clean up.

After a bit the Uchiha got up, leaving the blond still recovering, went to the small artificial spring, he wet his inner vest and proceed to clean himself. He then approached Naruto and began cleaning him up as well, but not before leaning down and licking his stomach languorously savouring the taste of their cum. The sight caused Naruto's limp cock to twitch in reply.

Chuckling Sasuke kissed the tip and went to hover above the dobe who gazed at him languidly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. The raven smirked, the pair soon began kissing again, giving Naruto the chance to taste their cum. It was slow and gentle, just soaking up the feel of each other until they separated.

The silence was comfortable, the need to speak was unnecessary. Being in each other's presence was enough; it was funny from one minute ready to yell at each other to jumping each other in a flash.

Then the raven unable to help himself spoke, "You're going to the dance with me dobe."

This immediately had Naruto out of his silence; it hadn't been a question it had been a statement.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do Uchiha," he bit out angrily.

"This isn't up for debate dobe, you're going with me."

"No I'm not. You haven't even considered the fact that I might already have a date, but also that I would actually want to go with you, a domineering, pompous prick."

"You won't be going to that dance with anyone else Naruto, I will make sure of that."

"Damnit Sasuke can't you stop being a bastard for once. Geez just when I thought we could finally have a chance, you just had to wreck things with your overbearing ways don't you. God, I'm fed up of your shit Uchiha."

Mentally banging his head Sasuke reached out to Naruto just before he left.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Naruto softened at hearing the Uchiha let out a rare apology, but quickly began scowling when Sasuke added. "But you will be going with me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not infinity. Take that."

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, the uncharacteristic childishness of their conversation struck him. Catching Naruto's eye, who had also arrived at the same conclusion; they both simultaneously burst out into peels of laughter.

It was a rare moment for the Uchiha to be so open and unreserved, but around Naruto anything was possible.

"You're a teme you know that."

"Dobe."

"Jackass."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Dickhead."

"Idiot."

"Duck-ass."

"Bitch."

"It isn't nice to call your mother names Sasu-chan", Naru taunted."

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me Sasu, you can't get any hotter than this."

'You don't know how right you are Naruto.' Sasuke mused staring intently at Naruto.

Seeing the feral smirk on the raven lips the blond began to fidget.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Looking at me like that."

"You mean like this," Stepping closer to Naruto.

"Yes like that."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" Advancing forward while Naruto moved back 'eeping' when he stumbled on a stone.

"Am I making you all hot and bothered, _Naru-chan_?" It was Sasuke's turn to tease the blonde.

The Uchiha had finally backed Naruto up against a tree. Cornering him so there was no escape, his hands placed on either side of the dobe's body.

"What are you doing teme?"

"Mentally undressing you."

The kitsune blushed before whacking Sasuke over the head.

"PERVERT!"

"Hn."

The close proximity was all they needed to begin embracing each other once again. Geez, they had more mood swings that than a pregnant woman.

Men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Naruto can also mean maelstrom that is a great swirling whirlpool.

A/N: Okay here is your delayed chapter, your long awaited SasuNaru fluff, I made it extra sappy since in my other story I'm kinda wrecking the SasuNaru love. I really hope you guys liked it. This chapter was supposed to be longer, including the dance, but I decided to put it off for the next time. I truly hope you all review it would mean so much to me. Until next time.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	8. Chapter 8: Explosive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to the plot of this story.

A/N: Hello my lovelies, I know this update is a bit late. I truly am sorry, it seems all my creative juices are being sucked into my other story, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review please.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, smut, sexy boys, swearing, slight violence and some dark themes.

Title: Constellations

Chapter 8: Explosive/Isshokusokuhatsu

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previous Chapter_

_The Uchiha had finally backed Naruto up against a tree. Cornering him so there was no escape, his hands placed on either side of the dobe's body._

"_What are you doing teme?"_

"_Mentally undressing you."_

_The kitsune blushed before whacking Sasuke over the head._

"_PERVERT!"_

"_Hn."_

_The close proximity was all they needed to begin embracing each other once again. Geez, they had more mood swings that than a pregnant woman._

_Men._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present_

After the incident on the rooftop, Sasuke started to show his true colours to the entire student body. His sudden uncharacteristic possessiveness over Naruto was a great shock to him; then again, it was well-known that Uchihas' did not share.

There had also been some suspicion regarding the reddened mark on Naruto's neck that had suddenly appeared unknown to the blond. It seemed like a territorial claim had been placed on him. How primitive he had though, but Kyuubi had been all for it, his animal instincts contributing to his choice.

The blond, though on the outside appeared chagrined, was ecstatic within. How he had longed for the day when the raven would finally call him his in front of everyone. But that didn't stop his mischievous side from deliberately provoking the Uchiha.

He took advantage of every opportunity to enrage Sasuke and endanger the lives' of his peers; a jealous, over-protective Uchiha is not one to be trifled with.

The blond flirted with boys and even had the gall to make a pass at a few teachers, though they were innocent enough. Naruto was truly a kitsune in every sense.

But his wanton behaviour did not stop him from thrashing Sasuke's devoted, maniacal fan girls when they stepped over the boundaries. He could also be possessive when the need arose and it did wonders for Sasuke's ego, though Naruto always made sure to deflate it a bit with some teasing comment or the other.

But it was clear for everyone to see Naruto that was taken and they accepted it. Losing to an Uchiha is not a demeaning thing.

And as for Neji and Gaara, they acquiesced, but the former was far more civil about it than the latter considering that the redhead had publicly threatened to string Sasuke up by his balls if he ever hurt the blond.

All in all things were looking up for the blond, but the omnipresent danger that lurked near by was never dismissed. Naruto could not deny the increase of security measures within and outside of the school mainly for his protection.

Inactive metal detectors had been activated and there were suspicious, older looking students who had not been there before. Security cameras were placed strategically about the school grounds that monitored its surroundings scrupulously.

Hell, Baa-chan and Jiraiya were so on edge; they had given Naruto a panic button and a semi-automatic gun for his safety in case something unexpected ever happened.

This occurrence had brought up one of the many issues concealed in the blond's tragic and melancholy past.

Naruto after the assassination of his father had been trained for countless years by numerous tutors adept in both martial arts and weaponry in a military fashion to protect himself against such incidents.

But the truth of the matter was that the bullet had never been meant for Kazama Arashi, but for Naruto who had been no older than five at the time; baring witness to his last remaining parent's gruesome death.

It had scarred him irrevocably and Kyuubi was its proof; he had long ago come to terms with his losses, but some wounds were still fresh as the day they had been inflicted.

The blond tried to not let himself dwell in the past too long before he was wholly sucked in and this was where Kyuubi stepped in.

They had all been walking on eggshells waiting until the bomb dropped, although they hadn't expected it to be quite so literal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had promised himself that after the dance he would try his best to stay away from Sasuke, but for now he wanted to indulge in this forbidden pleasure. Kami, why was he so cursed? To have his love in his reach only to have him violently snatched from his arms.

Love was a friggin' pain the ass.

It hurt him deeply to know he would have to give up Sasuke so soon, but he had no choice. He would prefer a live, miserable Sasuke over a dead one, especially if he was the cause. He was so torn up inside that to clear his head he took to banging it against the wall of his room repeatedly.

Though his mind was certainly blanked, a stabbing headache was the price. Somehow this just didn't seem like a fair trade, not at all.

Seeing that he wasn't making any progress with the Sasuke issue and was dreadfully bored he decided to call up Neji. The Hyuuga always had a way of putting things into perspective once he got over his whole fate and destiny bullshit.

Digging his new iPhone from his pocket he scrolled down the phonebook till he found Neji's number. It only took a couple of rings before the Hyuuga answered.

"Neji."

"Hey there Snowy."

"Naruto-kun," Neji's voice taking on a less formal tone, "how are you?"

"Just fine unless you consider the fact that I'm bored to tears an' in desperate need of a pick me up."

"Blunt as always."

"I can be eloquent when I want to."

"Sure you can," came his sarcastic reply.

"I can, when I want to at least."

"Alright, where do you wish to go?"

"Oh I don't know how about we go to that new ramen restaurant that just opened. There's nothing better than a bowl of steaming, delicious, succulent, tasty, scrumptious-"

"I get the point Naruto. I'll pick you up in 15."

"Thanks Neji. I know you would come through for me."

"As always Naruto-kun thinking with you're stomach."

"Bye-bye Snowy." Hanging up the phone grinning like a Cheshire cat now all he had to do was successfully convince Neji to pay for the meal as well and they would be all set.

The Hyuuga, true to his word, arrived on time; Naruto, craving his ramen, urged the prodigy to go faster, but his efforts were in vain. Neji drove as fast as an old, paranoid, half-blind lady. It must be all that polite society conduct drilled into him by the Hyuuga Clan. Go figure.

In what normally took the blond ten minutes, twenty tops, turned into a never-ending stopping and going with the Hyuuga pausing for every Stop sign and pedestrian and slowing down on every Yellow light when most drivers took it as a sign to speed-up.

By the time they arrived it was almost an hour since they had left and Naruto was angry and incensed from being kept away from his Ramen for so long. To add to the injury all his protests and urging towards the Hyuuga were wasted words.

As unintentional payback Naruto went on a free for all eating extravaganza gobbling down bowl after bowl of ramen. All varying flavours, his hunger was insatiable, the bowls were stacking up and the tab rising higher and higher. It wasn't until Naruto had finished his eighteenth bowl did he put down his chopsticks and lay back in his sit patting his stomach contently.

His voracious eating habit had attracted quite an audience, most looking disgusted though it was tinged with awkward fascination. How did someone so little eat that much on a regular basis and manage to stay that size it was inconceivable, his metabolism must be anomalous for such an occurrence.

Once the crowd had gone away and they were left in relative privacy each drinking a cup of steamy tea did Naruto broach the subject that had plagued his mind for some restless nights.

"Neji I didn't just call you here today so we could have a meal, th-there is something that's bothering me that I can't seem to express to anyone else."

The Hyuuga stayed silent giving an indication for Naruto to continue.

"As you know Sasuke and I well we, uh like each other, but there are circumstances surrounding me that will indirectly affect the relationship that Sasuke and I have. I'm afraid that if we get to close that something bad will happen."

Neji took his time responding, "Does Sasuke know about your circumstance?"

"No, he doesn't and I don't want him to either. Getting him involved further could be potentially detrimental towards him."

"Naruto" he said speaking in a sombre tone, "how serious is this whole situation regarding you."

Sighing he answered reluctantly, "Life-threatening."

"How do you intend to go about resolving this? If it's as dangerous as you say then you're going to need backup." Pausing he asked, "Does this have anything to do with the unforeseen boost in safety measures."

"You noticed then, I shouldn't be surprised. And as for my problem I honestly don't know, it's escalated to such a point that the repercussions will be tremendous. I'm dealing with some critically, perilous individuals who will go at any extent to arrive at their goal."

"Since I don't know the details I can't give you an accurate opinion, but from what you're telling me if you truly wish to keep Sasuke out of this then you have to be willing to let him go for his own wellbeing. These people will possibly attack your weak points in order to get at you."

"I know Neji, I know. But losing Sasuke after only such a short time is going to be harder than expected. I-I love him Neji, as ridiculous as it sounds, I love the bastard, but because of that I to have to release him. He's going to hate me, isn't he?"

"Knowing the Uchiha, he is probably going to be angry, very angry, and sullen. He's going to feel rejected and hurt, but over time if you keep your distance he'll recover, hopefully."

"Yeah, maybe. Thank you Neji I know I have to make this decision, but to get another outlook helped strengthen my resolve, I'll tell him after the dance, I can at least give us both a bit more time." Then plastering a smile of his face he pried sneakily, "And who are you going to the dance with huh?"

"What makes you think I'm even going?" The pale-eyed boy retorted.

"The fact that as Student Council President you are required to attend all school functions and then there is that little rumour that you and Gaara have been spending quite some time together."

"And what if we have?"

"I knew it," the blond exclaimed grinning pointing at the Hyuuga. "You like him don't you?"

"It's not a matter of liking him Naruto, Gaara is a nice-"

"Cut the crap Hyuuga and admit it you and Gaara are a couple. Never thought I would see the day."

"We are not!"

"Hey Neji ever heard of this river in Egypt it's called 'Denial'."

"Whatever, you _baka_."

Naruto giggled; well at least he didn't have to worry about those two being lonely. He just had to make sure he had a camera at hand to snap the picture to prove that they're an item and post it all over the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that the blond didn't miss the chance to tease the two about their 'relationship' all the while treasuring every moment he spent with Sasuke. If the raven noticed Naruto's strange clinging to him he didn't say a word, if anything he enjoyed the attention and adored having the blond in his arms.

Often he would find Naruto staring at him affectionately with a distant look in his eye, tracing the contours of Sasuke's face, mesmerised by his striking, exotic beauty that drew him like a moth to a flame.

When they were alone Naruto would run his hands over Sasuke's bare skin, touching and mapping the plains of his body, feeling smug yet privileged that he was the only one allowed to do this. The though of anyone else having this pleasure disturbed him greatly, but he was going to have to accept it for once he let go of Sasuke there was no turning back.

Naruto had also come to a startling decision, but one he needed to fulfil. Before he broke both Sasuke's and his own heart, he was going to lose his virginity to the Uchiha, his last parting gift and with any luck it would lessen the blow he was about to deal them both.

The Kyuubi at first had violently protested against turning away Sasuke and this had caused him much grief, but after shedding a few tears and continually reminding the kitsune of the dangers did he begrudgingly comply.

The arrival of the dance came far sooner than he had anticipated, for the most part he was nervous yet as the time drew closer for him to meet Sasuke a strange tranquillity had settled over him, his resolve would not be broken.

Gazing at his wardrobe as usual he allowed Kyuubi to take over temporarily to choose their apparel. The fox took great care for this occasion; he could feel sadness and regret emanating from the boy.

Selecting a pair of slacks so dark a blue it appeared black, a long sleeve dress shirt a few shades darker that his eyes and a pair of designer black shoes. His long blond hair was tied back loosely and his bangs shadowed his eyes. He looked far older and sophisticated than usual, with an air of maturity and mystique surrounding him.

He had insisted on taking his own car to the function and Sasuke had agreed after considerable persuasion. He figured the raven wanted a traditional date, but he never was one for conventional means.

Taking his time on the slippery roads, which were covered in ice and a layer of snow, he pulled into the school parking lot. It stopped snowing, but there was a chilling breeze and such frosty temperature that caused everyone to hurry inside for warmth. Naruto couldn't blame them even with his insulated coat the cold was managing to seep in.

Swiftly he walked towards the gymnasium and was astounded by the transformation, it seemed that the committee had truly outdone themselves this year. Off to the sides were the seating arrangements and there was an incredible 12 foot long buffet table stacked high with an assortment of Japanese and American cuisine.

The theme this year was 'Ancient Greece in the spring' it was a strange choice and most were sceptical for good reason, but in the end it came into full circle and the results were magnificent.

There were marble statues everywhere depicting battles, gods, heroes, and beautiful maidens. Ivy covered the chairs and trimmed the colossal stark white columns that gave off the appearance of being the true pillars supporting the building. Flowers were in full bloom everywhere accenting the bland, but elegant nature of the structures.

But the floor was the most amazing of it all, it was replaced by shimmering granite that reflected light and was engraved with various symbols and characters. It was an almost magical setting that was designed to allure and enthral.

A rush of warmth immediately engulfed him as he walked through the doorways, handing over his coat he went in search of his true intention for being there. However instead of him finding his target it found him.

The raven wrapped his arms around his waist and placed feather light kisses on the blonde's smooth, creamy neck causing Naruto to moan slightly. Then he led them to the dance floor and they began to sway in time to the music. All the while Sasuke whispered naughty, sinful musings in the blond's ear allowing him to gain a rosy flush across his cheeks.

To onlookers they looked so enamoured, the essence of love, yet their appeal and magnetism drew their attention wholly and solely. Soon enough all eyes turned to the pair and gazed at them fascinated by the show of affection.

The girls sighed wishing their partners could be that adoring and considerate and the guys wished their dates could be that submissive and beautiful. It seemed the Greek gods had intoxicated the pair with love spells and Cupid's arrows.

When the song ended and the two unsuspecting charmers stopped dancing and only then was the trance was broken on their audience. With their appearance the dance was soon in full swing wild teenagers touching and grinding on each other, a cluster of bodies moving in synchronisation.

And to top it all off Sasuke and Naruto were in the mists of it all. They hadn't had the chance to truly explore how erotic dancing with each other could possibly be. Sasuke was possessively holding the blond close to his body as they danced together.

The atmosphere seemed to be get hotter by the minute and the pair had been suffused in such unbearable warmth caused by the numerous dancers or more likely their own passionate heat that fuelled their insatiable lust for each other.

They went on and on practically stimulating sex on the dance floor in front of everyone with only the minor but infuriating interference of their clothing.

It was only after nearly an hour of continuous action that their energy dimmed and they retired from the crowd. Sitting at one of the many tables with the blond sat comfortably on the Uchiha's lap as he took a few deep breaths and allowed his breathing to return to normal.

It was then Neji and Gaara decided to make an appearance both contrasting like night and day, yet complementing each other perfectly. Naruto smiled upon seeing them while Sasuke opted for his usual scowl. Gaara was no better and this had cause for the two friends to roll their eyes at their partner's antics.

"Neji, Gaara so you finally showed up." Naruto grinned at the two all the while being held back by the Uchiha from getting up.

"I can't be the one to blame; Gaara took excessively long getting ready." The Hyuuga quipped shooting a pointed look at the redhead.

"Don't try to pass this off on me Hyuuga, you're the one who sent me back to change, oh what was it, _three times!_" The disgruntled boy growled.

"Looks like Hyuuga's got you wrapped around his finger Sabaku." The Uchiha smirked.

Gaara was about to retort, but Naruto beat him to it flicking the raven in the forehead. "Is that so, I could say the same thing for you, _Sasu-chan_."

Sasuke, infuriated, took the chance to get back at Naruto by pinching his butt, Naruto yelped and so the two began to bicker. They didn't even notice the other two walking away shaking their head's at their childish behaviour.

It was only after a long, slow, sizzling kiss that the two came to their senses and realised Neji and Gaara were gone. Shaking off it they went back to dancing, totally absorbed in each other.

But this happiness wasn't meant to last for when the huge, towering, analogue clock that was a historical land mark chimed ten o'clock a massive explosion rocked the building sending everyone into hysteria.

There were screams of terror, some were injured and many were shock-still not able to process what was happening. The teachers were desperately trying to control the situation, but it was too overwhelming. Meanwhile the cogs in Naruto's head were turning wildly.

He knew for fact this was no accidental happening and after being separated from Sasuke in the chaos he began to run headlong out of the building into the blistering, cold night. Heading towards the Eastern block where the Science labs, and the source of the blast, were located.

Debris was scattered about the ground and the sight he held before him was terrifying, yet fascinating as he watched the flames waltz across the ruins of the edifice as if it were some ritualistic dance of victory at having damaged, no decimated it as if it were no more than merely swatting a pesky, insignificant fly.

As he continued to look on, out of the flames came to two figures both emitting such malice and glee at the destruction they had likely caused. As they came closer he felt as though a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on him, it can't be happening. The goddamn Akatsuki can't be here, they can't taint this place with their wickedness. No they wouldn't as he would not allow it.

This was a representation of the only normalcy in his accursed life and he wasn't going to let them defile it. At the rise of such strong, fierce emotions Kyuubi's animalistic ways began to take over; he was going feral and there was no turning back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again I apologise for the late update. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review so I can hear what you think of the new developments. Till next time.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


End file.
